


Cayendo

by Jem_Miller



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Смерть, — говорит Вайсманн, — лучше не встречать в одиночестве».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, хотелось бы сказать, что это очень АУ. Во-вторых, авторское видение персонажей, что предсказуемо, может не совпадать с вашим.  
> бета - Изуэль.

Изумо пять лет, когда он впервые сталкивается с _этим_. Сначала он чувствует страх. Самый настоящий ужас, от которого замирает сердце. Ужас, вызывающий желание бежать неизвестно от чего. Потом появляется тягучее, неприятное чувство — как что-то вязкое и — несомненно — чёрное заполняет лёгкие. Дышать сразу становится сложнее, каждый вдох даётся с трудом. 

Изумо не знает, что это и как оно называется. Он передвигается по дому осторожно, ведёт себя непривычно тихо. Мама несколько раз обеспокоенно говорит, что он сам на себя не похож, и спрашивает, что его беспокоит. Но Изумо смотрит на маму и качает головой, с улыбкой отвечая, что всё у него в порядке. Он думает, что не хочет испортить её день рождения. 

К вечеру у Изумо поднимается температура. Мама всплескивает руками, возмущённо спрашивает: «Почему ты сразу не сказал, что плохо себя чувствуешь?» Она вызывает врача, и сама никуда не уходит, хотя они с отцом собирались в ресторан.

***

Изумо восемь, когда он снова чувствует этот иррациональный страх. Конечно, в предыдущие годы он тоже периодически проявлялся, но не настолько ярко.

Он разглядывает прохожих, ожидая переключения светофора, когда видит какого-то почтительного господина в чёрном плаще, расшитом золотом. Мужчина очень стар по меркам Изумо, но назвать его «дедом» или «стариком» даже в своих мыслях кажется слишком грубым. От него веет уверенностью в себе, силой, мудростью и чем-то неведомым, словно мужчина — не от мира сего. Изумо думает, что было бы здорово потом, когда он вырастет, стать таким же благородным (в том, что этот господин благороден, Изумо не сомневается ни на миг), внушать уважение одним своим видом.

А потом неожиданно на смену восторгу приходит желание бежать от неизвестной опасности.

***

Изумо одиннадцать и он едет в школу, отстранённо глядя на знакомые улицы из окна. Булочная старушки Юкимуры, детская площадка, книжный магазин, торговый центр (который уже несколько лет строят, но никак не достроят), цветочная лавка — всё настолько знакомое и привычное. Изумо переводит взгляд со стройки на цветочную лавку, а потом, чувствуя какое-то смутное беспокойство, вновь возвращается к стройке. Секунда — и вот его опять с головой захватывает тот самый страх, яркий, как пакетики от леденцов.

***

Изумо четырнадцать, когда он наконец в силах преодолевать себя, преодолевать оцепенение, вызванное невыносимым ужасом. Ему четырнадцать, и он смотрит, как Тоцука, только что закончивший свои вдохновенные речи, залезает на велосипед. Четырнадцать — когда Тоцука начинает крутить педали, а Изумо резко чувствует страх, который острым лезвием проходит сквозь кожу, холодной сталью прикасаясь к сердцу. Изумо чувствует неясную тревогу, чувствует желание бежать. И бежит — вслед за Тоцукой, съезжающим с горки, всеми силами стараясь не слишком отставать от него. 

***

Когда Изумо пять — на следующее утро после дня рождения мамы отец треплет его по голове, спрашивает о самочувствии. А потом говорит, как же им — ему и маме — повезло, что Изумо заболел, ведь в том ресторане, куда они собирались, обрушился потолок. Прямо посреди вечера.

Когда Изумо восемь — он, не задумываясь, идёт следом за почтенным господином, а затем, когда тот останавливается в парке, прячется за первым же домом. И видит, как на мужчину нападают странные люди, которые почему-то светятся зелёным пламенем, а не менее странные люди в масках золотых зайцев появляются словно из ниоткуда, разбрасывая противников. (Позднее Изумо узнает, кто такие Короли и их вассалы, но до этого момента ещё много лет.) 

Когда Изумо одиннадцать — в бегущей строке в новостях он читает, что на одной из строек произошёл несчастный случай, и там много пострадавших. В адресе места происшествия он с ужасом узнаёт тот самый ещё-не-торговый центр.

Когда Изумо четырнадцать — Тоцука теряет управление над велосипедом. Изумо только каким-то чудом успевает выдернуть его из седла, прежде чем велосипед сталкивается со стеной. Они лежат на траве, где-то дальше лежит велосипед, одиноко вращающий колесом. Велосипед на самом деле принадлежит Изумо, Тоцука просто взял его покататься. А теперь он, определённо, сломан, сам Изумо — в мелких порезах и ссадинах от твёрдого приземления, а Тоцука, кажется, вывихнул себе руку. Но они смеются, потому что это — очередное приключение, такое неожиданное посреди скучного серого дня. Изумо думает, что сломанный велосипед — это такая мелочь. Он думает, что не так уж плох этот внезапный страх, если именно из-за него его друг сейчас в порядке (рука – это такие пустяки, если сравнивать с тем, что могло быть, если бы Тоцука на полной скорости въехал в стену).

***

В шестнадцать Изумо думает, что если существует сила, которую и вообразить сложно — сила Королей — то и всё остальное, о чём пишут сказки и слагают легенды, тоже имеет право на существование. Он (с лёгкой подачи Тоцуки, разумеется) с головой уходит в изучение мифологии, различных книг о сверхъестественных существах и всё — чтобы понять, что, чёрт возьми, такое с ним происходит. То, что его страх — это предвестник беды, Изумо понял уже довольно давно. Но жизнь от этого проще не становится.

Чтение не даёт совершенно ничего. Мифы и сказания — тоже молчат, нигде нет ни слова о том, как называется то, что с ним творится, и что с этим можно сделать. Изумо думает, что было бы намного проще, если бы у него с рождения где-то в голове была инструкция «Что делать, если Вас преследуют мистические ощущения. Полное руководство, с картинками и со всеми подробностями».

***

Изумо всё ещё шестнадцать, когда он слышит стук со стороны окна за своей спиной. От неожиданности Изумо роняет очередной сборник мифов. Он уверен, что виновником стука окажется птица (которая уже наверняка улетела). Потому что уже вечер, скоро стемнеет, а значит, это определённо не друзья, пытающиеся позвать его гулять, кидая камешки в стену. Но когда Изумо поворачивается, он едва не кричит от неожиданности. В окне виднеется приветливо машущий Тоцука, и у него тот самый сияющий взгляд, который обычно является предвестником безумных идей и проблем в итоге.

— Тоцука, почему окно? — недовольно шипит Изумо, перетаскивая друга через подоконник в комнату. — Люди давным-давно придумали двери!

— Так я стучал, — удивлённо хлопает ресницами Тоцука. — Мне никто не открыл, я и решил проверить, не спишь ли ты. 

Изумо вспоминает, что, кажется, действительно слышал дверной звонок, но в тот момент он нашёл что-то, что могло быть подсказкой к происходящему (на деле это оказалось ничего не стоящим вымыслом), а потом — попросту забыл.

— В общем, неважно, — Тоцука ослепительно улыбается, — У меня появилась одна мысль по поводу происходящего, и я решил с тобой поделиться. Всё равно поиски в интернете и книжках школьной библиотеки успехов не принесли.

Изумо вздыхает. Да, конечно, идея поискать во всех возможных упоминаниях мистики принадлежит Тоцуке. Но его-то никто не заставляет зарываться с головой в книги и тратить время, бороздя просторы интернета. А Тоцука — это Тоцука. Весь из идей, всё для друзей.

— В общем, — интригующая пауза, — кажется, я понял, как это работает.


	2. Красная глава

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Анна запомнила этот день рождения, — Тоцука улыбается, сметая пыль со шкафа. 

Устроить праздник Анне — это идея Тоцуки. Поручения всем членам Хомры раздавал тоже он. И даже при том, что он умудрялся быть везде и сразу, ненавязчиво подсказывая верное решение по телефону, помогая что-либо выбрать — всё равно успевал заниматься своими обязанностями. А именно — помогал Кусанаги наводить чистоту в баре.

— Потом ты захочешь, чтобы каждый из Хомры запомнил свой день рождения, все значительные события, все известные праздники и будешь закатывать вечеринки весь год? — хмыкает Кусанаги.

— Думаешь, я не справлюсь? — Тоцука тихо смеётся, запрокидывая назад голову, и от этого зрелища где-то под кожей разливается тепло. К счастью, наваждение проходит быстро — табуретка угрожающе покачивается от того, что Тоцука слишком резко сменил положение.

— Ты, кажется, даже пыль не способен вытереть, не навредив себе, — притворно вздыхает Кусанаги, — Если ты не справляешься с таким ответственным заданием, то как же можно доверить тебе бесконечную череду праздников?

— Ты жесток, Кусанаги-сан, — о, эта хитрая улыбка знакома с детства. Если бы Кусанаги однажды сошёл с ума настолько, чтобы объяснять словами улыбки Тоцуки, то он бы сказал, что эта означает: «можешь сколько угодно делать вид, что ты строгий, но я-то знаю, что это не так».

Ладно, кажется, он всё же сошёл с ума, раз думает о подобном.

— Зато справедливый, — Кусанаги пожимает плечами и слезает с дивана, закончив протирать люстру, как раз в тот момент, когда в бар заходит Читосе с букетом цветов. Вернее, сначала заходит букет, за которым виднеется Читосе. Дэва выскакивает из-за его спины, быстро достаёт с подоконника вазу, водружает на стол и ставит туда отобранные у друга цветы. А потом они в два голоса, стараясь перекричать друг друга, рассказывают о том, как сходили в магазин за оным букетом. Кусанаги слушает вполуха — давно привык, что Дэва и Читосе больше жалуются друг на друга, чем сообщают что-то действительно важное. А для подобных подростковых рассказов есть Тоцука — он как раз любит помогать разбираться, кто же был неправ.

Следующими возвращаются Фуджишима и Эрик. Фуджишима пускается в длинный и подробный рассказ о том, сколько каких магазинов они прошли, пытаясь отыскать то, что идеально смотрелось бы на Анне. Он говорит, что уже хотел сдаться, когда Эрик остановился и сказал, что нашёл самый лучший вариант из всех возможных. На этих словах Эрик показывает маленькую аккуратную коробочку в красной (кто бы сомневался) обёрточной бумаге. Шохей кричит, что «теперь никто не сможет увидеть, что именно купили эти двое». Эрик осуждающе смотрит на него, достаёт из своего кармана телефон Фуджишимы (Кусанаги правда не хочет знать, как он там оказался), и показывает всем желающим фотографию. Кулон явно не представляет собой никакой материальной ценности, но он — в форме феникса и высечен из красного камня. Кусанаги соглашается — да, это сочетание очень пойдёт Анне. По правде говоря, он не может представить кого-то другого с этим украшением. Феникс и красный цвет — это, определённо, Анна.

На кухне что-то падает с ужасающим звуком, и все сразу вскакивают и мчатся проверить, что же случилось. На полу — куча грязных кастрюль и мисок, а над ними стоит Ята, недовольно глядя на выпавшую из рук посуду. Но потом он смотрит на вошедших, улыбается и сияет прямо как начищенный чайник. Он отходит в сторону, позволяя всем увидеть результат их с Камамото страданий на кухне. Торт, конечно, не назвать большим — с пятиэтажным тортом из фантазий Тоцуки и близко не сравнится — но он всё равно очень красивый и, что немаловажно, аккуратный. 

Кусанаги усмехается, думая, что этот день рождения Анна непременно запомнит. Под его руководством члены Хомры помогают привести кухню в порядок и закончить уборку в зале. Ближе к вечеру большинство расходится — в зале остаются только Камамото и Ята, решившие напоследок отмыть с пола следы ботинок, сам Кусанаги, Тоцука и снизошедший на первый этаж Суо.

Король уложил Анну спать и сам едва не уснул при этом, так что выглядит он весьма сонно. Кусанаги негромко фыркает, привычно вставая за барную стойку. Ночь обещает пройти тихо и спокойно — в предвкушении праздника. Кусанаги снова раздаёт поручения — расставить тарелки, развесить шарики на перилах — и думает, что надо как-то ненавязчиво отправить всех спать. Не хватало ещё, чтобы утро все встречали обессилевшие, с мешками под глазами.

А потом Тоцука берёт в руки камеру, говорит что-то о неотложном деле. Он надевает плащ — и Кусанаги на миг застывает, скованный таким знакомым и почти забытым (несколько лет не беспокоил, почему — сейчас?) страхом. Можно было бы списать на праздник — мол, предчувствие какого-нибудь нарушения Хомрой порядка, техники безопасности, ещё чего. Но если за все прожитые годы Кусанаги чему и научился у своего страха — так это безошибочно определять источник. Остальное же — дело логики. Если страх, этот громадный чёрный зверь, проснулся именно сейчас, когда Тоцука собрался уходить, то вывод только один: отпускать его нельзя ни в коем случае.

— Тоцука, — окликает Кусанаги. Его голос — ровный и спокойный. Потому что нельзя заставлять других волноваться (необоснованно), потому что нельзя давать своему беспокойству выйти куда-то за границы подсознания.

Но Тоцука — это Тоцука. Слишком внимательный, слишком понимающий, слишком знающий. Он отпускает дверную ручку, неспешно поворачивается и с мягкой улыбкой смотрит на Кусанаги. Почему его окликнули — он догадывается сразу же. Но поддерживает игру «сделаем вид, что ничего страшного не случилось».

— Уже поздно, а завтра тяжёлый день. Твоё дело не может подождать? — Кусанаги знает, что его аргумент попросту притянут за уши, но — как назло — ничего лучше не придумывается.

— Пожалуй, — задумчиво тянет Тоцука, игнорируя Яту и его возмущённое «Кусанаги-сан! Тоцука-сан же не маленький ребёнок!» — Ты прав.

Он снимает плащ, кладёт на диван камеру и сам устраивается на стуле перед барной стойкой. Кусанаги отворачивается, чтобы достать чашку для чая, и спиной чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд — Суо не проведёшь, он знает, что от него сейчас что-то скрыли, как скрывали и многие годы до этого. Но Кусанаги просто не хотел взваливать свою ношу ещё и на него — хватит и того, что Тоцука невольно оказался связан со всем этим знанием. Воля Кусанаги — он бы вообще хранил это в секрете от всех на свете. Хотя, возможно, без помощи Тоцуки «механизм работы» он смог бы понять намного позже. 

_— Я просто подумал, — начинает Тоцука, — Что тут всё куда проще, чем мы предполагаем. Ты говорил, что твой страх — это как предчувствие. Чёрный вестник беды. Но тогда бы ты сталкивался с ним намного чаще, верно? В мире же регулярно происходит что-то плохое._

_Изумо рассеянно кивает, не до конца понимая, какое к нему имеют отношение проблемы целого мира._

_— Тогда, может быть, всё дело в тебе?_

_— В каком смысле?_

_— Я думаю, — глаза Тоцуки сияют таким неподдельным энтузиазмом, что Изумо готов согласиться с ним, даже если он скажет несусветную чушь, — что твоё предчувствие реагирует только на то, что имеет значение для тебя. Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне про эти свои старые «вспышки ужаса», когда я чуть не разбился на твоём велосипеде? Мама и я, твой друг, — это важные люди, стройка — это привычное зрелище, без которого поездка в школу и домой была бы уже другой, тот старик — сильное впечатление. Понимаешь о чём я?_

_Тоцука упирается руками в бока, и с гордостью смотрит на Изумо. Словно говоря: «Хорошо я раскусил твои фокусы, да?» Изумо ещё раз проматывает в голове предположение друга и с удивлением понимает, что тот, скорее всего, прав. Сказано, конечно, сумбурно, но идея – определённо – может оказаться верной._

— Доброго утра, — говорит Тоцука куда-то в воздух, едва открыв глаза. Он скидывает одеяло, садится на диване, и единственный, кого он видит в зале — это Кусанаги, сидящий напротив. Ещё более задумчивый, чем обычно. Немного — мрачный, немного — выглядящий обеспокоенным.

— Кусанаги-сан? — Тоцука протягивает руку, медленно машет ею.

— Я смотрел утренние новости, — хрипло начинает Кусанаги, —- На одной крыше был убит парень. Я записал адрес. Хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на него.

Тоцука читает адрес на протянутом телефоне, и холодеет. Когда он поднимает глаза, то в них виден страх. Пусть и слабый, пусть и тщательно скрываемый — но Кусанаги успевает заметить его и грустно усмехается. Что же, значит, вчера он не зря остановил друга. Значит, Тоцука собирался пойти именно по этому адресу.

— Как поступишь?

— Я бы хотел найти убийцу, — говорит Тоцука, И для Кусанаги это самый красноречивый ответ из всех возможных. Это же Тоцука, и конечно он чувствует себя немного виноватым, потому что, скорее всего, это он должен был лежать мёртвым на крыше, и если бы не Изумо…

— Вечером поговорим об этом с Суо, — кивает Кусанаги, — А сейчас — не заставляй Анну ждать свой праздник.


	3. Серебряная глава

Куро успевает приготовить завтрак и прибраться в доме к тому моменту, когда его учитель наконец просыпается. Он, конечно, любит шутить, что виною сна чуть ли не до обеда является возраст, но Куро не считает, что это так. И дело даже не в том, что Вайсманн выглядит молодо — таким он был и одиннадцать лет назад, когда они впервые встретились — просто он напоминает подростка абсолютно всем: манерами, речью, предпочтениями и распорядком дня. Собственно, именно последнее, по мнению Куро, и является причиной того, что Вайсманн встаёт так поздно. Если уходить спать перед самым рассветом — и не такое будет.

А, может, Вайсманн просто любит поспать подольше.

Когда Вайсманн наконец приходит на кухню и усаживается за стол, Куро сосредоточенно, словно решает проблемы мирового масштаба, переключает каналы телевизора, желая найти там что-то помимо дорам и различных шоу. 

— Надо будет сегодня заглянуть к лейтенанту, — Вайсманн улыбается, подцепляет палочками кусок рыбы. Куро хмыкает. Золотой Король — мудрый, могущественный, внушает уважение всем и каждому, но для Вайсманна он обычный «лейтенант». Иногда Куро думает, что Вайсманн, глядя на Золотого Короля, видит не почтенного старца, а того простого юношу, каким Дайкаку Кокуджоджи был в момент их встречи. 

— Хотите поделиться новой гениальной идеей, учитель? — не сдерживает улыбки Куро. Вайсманна нередко посещают различные мысли, касающиеся как науки, так и развития страны. И всё это он, конечно же, хочет обсудить с Золотым Королём. С кем же ещё?

Куро однажды услышал, что тем, кто спустил Вайсманна на землю (в обоих смыслах), был именно Золотой Король. Поговаривали (преимущественно — вассалы Синего, Золотые были молчаливыми и не лезли в чужие дела), что когда-то давно Вайсманн пережил серьёзную утрату, и тогда принял решение сбежать куда подальше от всех возможных проблем. Говорили, что кружил бы он себе и дальше в дирижабле над Шизуме, если бы не Золотой. Куро не знает, было ли всё так на самом деле — когда он встретил Вайсманна, тот явно находился не на дирижабле — но это и не важно. 

Прошлое должно оставаться прошлым.

— Вы не рассердитесь, если я скажу, что не смогу вас сопровождать сегодня в башню Михашира? — негромко спрашивает Куро.

Вайсманн хмурится, бросает взгляд на календарь, а потом понимающе кивает. Всё-таки он правильно помнит дату годовщины смерти. Значит, Куро хочет пойти и почтить память Мивы Ичигена. Это правильно. Это ожидаемо.

Тем более, никто вообще не говорил, что Куро должен повсюду ходить с Вайсманном. Он, конечно, называет это «сопровождением» и хочет как лучше — быть способным в любой момент защитить своего Короля. Но, если говорить начистоту, Шизуме считается совершенно безопасным городом. А что может случиться с первым, Серебряным Королём в безопасном городе? Правильно, ничего, кроме бытовых неприятностей. Но с ними Вайсманн в силах справиться самостоятельно.

Да и было бы неплохо, если бы Куро наконец начал думать о себе.

— Куро, сколько раз я просил не называть меня «учителем»? — Вайсманн укоризненно тычет палочками в его сторону. — И не говорить так официально.

Он выглядит недовольным, но Куро знает, что на самом деле Вайсманн не злится. На его памяти Вайсманн вообще ни разу за столько лет не злился всерьёз, что бы ни случилось. Он мог изображать всё, что угодно — недовольство, обиду, осуждение. Но это всегда было только для виду. Хотя иногда казалось, что «излишне вежливое» общение Куро вот-вот надоест Вайсманну, и он действительно выйдет из себя. Но это только казалось.

Для человека, являющегося Королём, он вообще был слишком «простым». 

_Куро семь лет, вокруг него — ни души. Только снег и ничего больше, куда не глянь. Куро знает, что никому не интересно, где он. Никто не вспомнит о нём. Его родственники говорили, что он приносит окружающим беды. Они называли его «Ангелом Смерти», все как один отказывались оставлять его у себя надолго. Смерти, потом пожар, потом единственный человек, согласившийся принять Куро, увяз в долгах. (На самом деле, не было и сомнений, что он сам был виноват, что бесцельно тратил как свои деньги, так и наследство Куро, но кого это интересовало?)_

_Возможно, он действительно призывает беды на окружающих? Это бы могло служить объяснением сложившейся ситуации. Рядом не было никого, на кого можно было бы накликать беду, вот она и случилась с ним самим._

_Он понятия не имеет, сколько уже лежит в снегу, замёрзший до костей, не в силах пошевелиться. Время остановило свой ход, слившись в одно длинное мгновение._

_— Эй, эй! Что с тобой? — голос доносится откуда-то сверху. Глухо, словно сквозь толщу воды. Куро хочет что-нибудь ответить, действительно хочет. Но он уже слишком устал. Он чувствует прикосновение чего-то мягкого (кажется, это пряди волос незримого собеседника падают ему на лицо), а потом прикрывает глаза._

Вайсманн прикрывает глаза. С одной стороны — он должен подбодрить Куро, потому что смерть Ичигена ощутимо ударила по нему. Куро действительно его не хватает. У Вайсманна даже есть варианты того, что именно можно сказать. Но с другой стороны — Куро ещё больше расстроится, если поймёт, что его Король за него переживает. 

Это же Куро.

— Спасибо, было вкусно, — Вайсманн улыбается и, встав из-за стола, убирает за собой посуду. Попытки Куро помочь остаются безуспешными — Вайсманн делает обиженное лицо и говорит, что с повседневными делами он вполне может справиться сам. В итоге Куро так и не находит, чем себя занять, и просто смотрит на спину перед собой. Почему-то в голове всплывает самое яркое из всех воспоминаний, связанных с Вайсманном.

И оно же — первое.

_Первое, что чувствует Куро, когда приходит в себя — тепло. Он больше не мерзнет. Вокруг по-прежнему полно белого, но это уже не снег — подушки. Себя же Куро обнаруживает под несколькими одеялами. Довольно неожиданный поворот событий для того, кто, кажется, пару минут назад умирал от холода._

_А потом Куро замечает человека. Он сидит на краю кровати, повернувшись лицом к окну и, судя по шелесту переворачиваемых страниц, читает. Некоторые детали — худые руки и узкие плечи, длинные белые волосы, заплетённые в косу — сразу же бросаются в глаза. Скорее всего, всё дело в том, как этот человек сидит — лицом к солнцу и спиной к Куро. Но Куро видит его окружённым светом, какой-то невероятной атмосферой свободы и лёгкости._

Лёгкость — это вообще первая ассоциация, которая приходит в голову Куро, когда он смотрит на Вайсманна. Одиннадцать лет прошло — а он совсем не изменился, разве только волосы длиннее стали, но это такие мелочи. Куро, конечно, знает, что его Король не стареет. (Вайсманн говорит, что он «бессмертный», но слабо верится в существование человека, который не умрёт, если, к примеру, проткнуть его мечом. Куро придерживается мнения, что сила Серебряного Короля заключается в вечной молодости.) Но «знать» и «наблюдать из года в год» — это разные вещи. Куро думает, что никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть.

Поведение Вайсманна же и близко не соответствует возрасту. Девяносто лет, как ни крути, но он нисколько не походит на мудрого, учёного жизнью старика. Он много улыбается, он беззаботен, обожает прогулки на свежем воздухе. И совершенно без ума от науки. Увлечён ею так же сильно, как мальчишка — своей первой любовью. Он, кажется, хочет вникнуть едва ли не в каждое открытие, понять его суть. Он постоянно сам что-то придумывает, а потом вся квартира оказывается завалена листами с его пометками к этим самым идеям. 

Он по-прежнему силится узнать больше о Дрезденском сланце, продолжает его изучение.

Куро думает, что Вайсманн невероятен. Яркий, невыносимо светлый, он прекрасно разгоняет всю тьму, которая только может царить в сердце, одним своим присутствием. Рядом с ним дышать становится легче.

_— Тебе станет легче, — говорит человек с книгой и, закрыв её, оборачивается. У него молодое лицо, тёплая улыбка и очень грустные глаза. Куро ни с того, ни с сего думает, что этого человека можно назвать красивым. А ещё он добрый, это чувствуется. — Тебе ещё нельзя вставать, но как только полегчает, ты сразу же сможешь осмотреть всё вокруг, как и хочешь._

_Куро смущённо сжимает руками одеяло, и опускает взгляд. Он чувствует себя настолько слабым, что не может даже откинуть одеяло и вылезти из постели. Но ведь так хочется выглянуть в окно, выйти из этой комнаты. Узнать, где он находится. А этот странный человек сразу же даёт понять, что он в курсе, о чём Куро думает._

_— Это вы спасли меня? — робко спрашивает Куро и получает кивок в ответ._

_Куро хочет знать, почему этот незнакомец не прошёл мимо, почему он ведёт себя так приветливо, и ещё много разных вещей. Но Куро боится, что расспросами разозлит своего спасителя, и тогда его выгонят. Он знает, что ему всё равно придётся уйти — если он расскажет всё, что произошло, человек наверняка тоже скажет, что Куро приносит беду, и попросит уйти — но сейчас он малодушно хочет побыть в тепле и уюте, хотя бы пока не выздоровеет._

_Он слабо улыбается и говорит: «Спасибо»._

_— Как я могу связаться с твоими родными? — интересуется его собеседник. — Нужно сообщить им, что с тобой всё в порядке, чтобы они не беспокоились._

_На секунду у Куро перехватывает дыхание. Воспоминания о семье всё ещё отдают тягучей болью где-то на сердце. К этому ещё добавляется обида на родственников, каждый из которых называл его источником всех бед._

_Куро упускает момент, когда на глазах появляются слёзы, а он начинает рассказывать совершенно постороннему человеку обо всём, что с ним произошло._

— Что бы ни произошло, — Вайсманн наконец находит _правильные_ слова, — ты не должен отчаиваться. Ичиген-сан сказал бы то же самое.

Куро обувается и смотрит на него, стоящего у стены. У его Короля понимающий взгляд, да и, на самом деле, по нему заметно, что он беспокоится. Хочется сказать: «ничего страшного, я принял эту смерть как должное», или «я смирился с утратой», или и вовсе «от судьбы не уйдёшь». Но это будет ложью. Потому что он был очень привязан к своему мастеру, потому что полностью смириться с потерей невозможно, потому что время не лечит.

Куро чувствует себя виноватым — он уже не ребёнок, но по-прежнему невольно заставляет Вайсманна волноваться за него. 

Одновременно с этим он думает, что никогда не сможет выразить всю благодарность, которую испытывает.

Куро думает, что он не против на всю жизнь остаться рядом со своим Королём.

_— Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, — говорит странный человек, дослушав его историю. Куро удивлённо смотрит на него. Как — остаться? Но ведь он только что рассказал, как всё было. Неужели ему не будут ставить в вину произошедшее?_

_— Разумеется, всё случившееся было несчастным случаем, — говорит собеседник, прежде чем Куро успевает сформулировать вопрос. — Чередой неудач, но такое бывает. Жизнь сложная, в ней происходят вещи и похуже._

_— Все твои родные, — говорит он, — попросту решили обвинить ребёнка. Чтобы не пришлось брать на себя ответственность, чтобы не пришлось думать о ком-то, кроме себя._

_— Я хочу остаться, — быстро говорит Куро. Ему кажется, что всё происходящее — это сон. Кажется, что если моргнёшь, то сказка окончится. Если будешь медлить, то упустишь возможность._

_— Я не очень хорошо умею общаться с детьми, — говорит собеседник и неловко потирает шею. — Но надеюсь, что мы поладим. И, извини, я не представился. Меня зовут Адольф К.Вайсманн._

_— Ятогами Куро, — впервые за столько времени Куро чувствует умиротворение._

_Кажется, теперь всё будет в порядке._

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Куро, — мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы принять смерть мастера Ичигена. 

Вайсманн растил его много лет, давал ему знания, делился своим взглядом на многие вещи. Куро первое время долго думал, как будет правильнее к нему обращаться. Вайсманн был как старший брат — добрый, заботливый, надёжный. Но называть его «братом» казалось наглостью, а напрашивающееся "Вайсманн-сан" звучало недостаточно уважительно. Однажды в голову пришло простое и очевидное «учитель», и Куро сразу же решил, что это подходит. Правда, самому Вайсманну такой вариант совершенно не нравился. 

Он вообще хотел, чтобы к нему обращались по имени.

А потом Куро стал учеником Ичигена, которого называл «мастером». Ичиген, к счастью, не возмущался.

— Не задерживайся допоздна, автобусы ходить перестанут, — назидательно говорит Вайсманн, протягивая меч.

_— Вы не могли бы научить меня обращаться с мечом? — однажды спрашивает Куро, робко теребя в руках края футболки. Говорит, что очень хочет стать хорошим мечником. Вайсманн сначала удивлённо смотрит на него, а потом улыбается так счастливо, словно у него только что сбылась мечта всей жизни, а не помощи попросили. «Сам я не силён во владении мечом, — неловко улыбается он, — но один мой знакомый — просто потрясающий мечник. Я попрошу его тебя обучать»._

_Куро улыбается. Сейчас он близок к тому, чтобы считать встречу с Вайсманном самым лучшим моментом своей жизни._

***

_Мива Ичиген оказывается приятным и очень мудрым человеком. Он учит Куро обращаться с мечом, делится мыслями касательно мира, жизни, Королей. Изредка Ичиген учит Куро готовить. (Вайсманн неплох в готовке, но учёный из него, определённо, лучше, чем повар.)_

_После каждой поездки к мастеру Куро возвращается переполненным положительными эмоциями и новыми знаниями. Он бывает у Ичигена четыре раза в неделю, с раннего утра и до позднего вечера. Иногда вместе с ним приезжает Вайсманн, который всю тренировку попросту сидит на веранде и пьёт чай, отпуская комментарии. Тогда перерывы превращаются в долгую беседу двух людей, которые много повидали в жизни. Куро слушает их разговоры с восторгом, откладывая в памяти, чтобы когда-нибудь потом, когда будет нужда, использовать чужой опыт._

***

_Однажды Ичиген заболевает. Куро хочет сказать мастеру, чтобы он не грустил, что он непременно выздоровеет, и всё будет хорошо. Но по взгляду Вайсманна понимает — этого не будет. Мива Ичиген не вылечится, ничего не наладится. Куро думает, что стоило бы проводить с ним меньше времени, чтобы было легче отпустить мастера, когда он покинет этот мир. Но делает совершенно обратное — они вместе с Вайсманном ненадолго перебираются к Ичигену, чтобы скрасить то время, что ему осталось. («Смерть, — говорит Вайсманн, — лучше не встречать в одиночестве».)_

_Вайсманн орудует на кухне, когда Ичиген подзывает Куро к себе. Он смотрит с тёплой улыбкой, а на его коленях покоится меч._

_— Его имя — Котовари, — Ичиген жестом указывает Куро сесть. — И ты — его новый владелец._

_Куро хочет отказаться. Хочет сказать, что это наверняка слишком ценная вещь, чтобы принимать её. Но прежде, чем он успевает сформулировать мысль, Ичиген продолжает:_

_— Ты хороший человек, Куро, — он улыбается, — За то время, что я учил тебя, ты стал мне как сын._

_Куро краснеет и смотрит в пол, силясь скрыть своё смущение._

_— Я хочу оставить тебе Котовари не только как воспоминание о прошедших днях. У меня также есть просьба. Конечно, просить о подобном такого молодого юношу как ты — не самая лучшая идея. Но я уверен, что ты справишься, — взгляд Ичигена серьёзен как никогда. — Куро, если Бесцветный Король, который появится после меня, будет злым — убей его._

_— И позаботься о Вайсманне, — добавляет он чуть погодя. — Ты же знаешь, насколько твой Король беззаботен._

— Здравствуйте, мастер, — Куро кладёт цветы перед надгробием Ичигена.

А потом садится на землю и начинает говорить. 

***

Куро останавливается на остановке и переводит дыхание. Он, помня слова Вайсманна, боялся опоздать, поэтому бежал со всех ног. А в итоге — добрался за пятнадцать минут до прибытия автобуса. Теперь остаётся только ждать, смотреть трансляцию какой-то дорамы на экране здания напротив, и думать о своём.

Неожиданно дорама прерывается, а на экране идут помехи. Люди на остановке перешёптываются — не каждый день ломается техника в общественных местах. Кто-то в толпе вскрикивает и призывает окружающих посмотреть на КПК. Куро достаёт свой и удивлённо замечает, что на его экране – тоже помехи. Судя по разговорам — такое происходит со всеми.

Помехи исчезают, и на экранах — всех — появляется видео. Оно тёмное, не очень чёткое, приходится всматриваться, чтобы понять происходящее.

На крыше стоят двое людей, оба — спиной к камере, которая, судя по наклону, висит на стене. Один напевает себе под нос что-то, облокачиваясь на перила. Второй — медленно подходит к нему, словно боясь, что спугнёт.

— Извините. Я могу Вам чем-то помочь? — озадаченно спрашивает идущий. У него такой молодой голос, что, кажется, ему не больше шестнадцати.

— Я ждал другого человека, — отвечает тот, кто стоит у края крыши, и оборачивается. — Но неважно. Ты тоже сойдёшь.

Он вскидывает руку, в которой держит пистолет. Раздаётся выстрел, кто-то из смотрящих вскрикивает и роняет свой КПК. Парень на экране тоже падает, хватаясь за бок. Вокруг него быстро образовывается лужа крови.

— Я седьмой Король, Бесцветный Король. Чудесная ночь, не правда ли? — стрелявший вскидывает голову и безумно смеётся.

Видео останавливается. Картинка с Бесцветным Королём уменьшается и перемещается к углу экрана, освобождая место для появляющегося текста.

«Объявление от Хомры, — гласит первое сообщение, после чего его сменяет следующее. — Разыскивается молодой человек, застреливший другого юношу на крыше здание Хирисака ночью седьмого декабря, около 23:45. Любой, предоставивший информацию, которая поможет его поймать, получит вознаграждение в размере 10 000 000 йен».

— Что? Серьёзно?! — восклицают люди.

— Десять миллионов? — удивляются они. — Невероятно!

— Разве убитый был из Хомры? — спрашивают в толпе. — Но с чего бы тогда им интересоваться этим и назначать такое большое вознаграждение?

Куро кажется, что его сердце стучит настолько громко, что это слышат все окружающие.

Он должен убить Бесцветного Короля.

***

— Учитель! — зовёт Куро, едва забежав в прихожую. — Учитель, Вы видели сообщение от Хомры?

Дом отвечает ему тишиной. Куро заглядывает во все комнаты, чтобы убедиться, что Вайсманна нигде нет. Что весьма странно, ведь время уже позднее. Куро думает, что здесь определённо что-то не так, Вайсманн никогда не задерживается, не предупредив, а сейчас от него нет — Куро уже несколько раз проверил КПК — ни единого сообщения. Особенно кажется странным то, что дверь не была заперта на ключ. Вайсманн никогда не забывал о подобном, при всей своей рассеяности.

Куро закрывает дверь и решает проверить ближайший магазин. Они с учителем постоянно заходят туда за покупками. Возможно, дома что-то закончилось, и Вайсманн попросту выскочил быстро купить к ужину недостающие продукты.

Возможно, Куро совершенно зря переживает.

Он уже подходит к светофору, когда видит смутно знакомый силуэт. Вглядывается — и сразу же замирает, ошарашенный узнаванием. Ведь это — тот самый парень с видео, который убил другого человека, который назвался Бесцветным Королём. Почему его больше никто не узнал?

У Куро нет времени на раздумья. Он сосредотачивается, хватает парня за шкирку и, использовав свою силу — данную ему, как вассалу Серебряного Короля — запрыгивает на ближайшую крышу, подальше от посторонних глаз.

К его удивлению, на крыше они оказываются не одни. За убийцу мёртвой хваткой держится какая-то странная девушка, с нескрываемым осуждением глядящая на Куро. У неё, как по мнению Куро, довольно странный внешний вид — розовые волосы, разноцветные глаза, огромная серьга-колокольчик в ухе, да и одета она в пиджак и…

Куро зажмуривается, быстро вертит головой из стороны в сторону, снова открывает глаза. Ничего не меняется — перед ним по-прежнему парень-убийца и его спутница (предположительно — сообщница, слишком уж она спокойна), на которой кроме пиджака нет абсолютно ничего.

Невероятная вульгарность.

— Я подданный первого, Серебряного Короля, Адольфа К. Вайсманна, Ятогами Куро, — представляется Куро. Мастер когда-то сказал ему, что настоящий мечник всегда называет своё имя тому, с кем хочет сразиться, кого собирается убить. Он говорил, что это — проявление уважения. Нельзя небрежно относиться к противнику.

— Первого…Короля? Ах, это твоё имя? А меня зовут Исана Яширо, — парень хлопает в ладоши, словно не подозревая, что его ожидает. Куро позволяет себе прервать эту речь, обнажив Котовари.

— Предыдущий Бесцветный Король, Мива Ичиген, перед смертью попросил меня убить своего преемника, если тот станет угрозой, — он направляет меч на убийцу. Судя по тому, как Яширо вздрагивает, он прекрасно понимает, о чём говорит Куро.

Мяуканье, напоминающее звон колокольчика, разносится неожиданно и словно отовсюду сразу. Куро на секунду отводит взгляд, а когда снова смотрит на Яширо — с удивлением понимает, что расстояние между ними вытянулось до размеров футбольного поля. 

Спутница Яширо же не теряет времени и, воспользовавшись заминкой, тянет друга за руку. Они убегают. Куро бросается вдогонку, коря себя за то, что так не вовремя отвлёкся. 

Это нельзя назвать нормальной погоней. Куро несколько раз слышит негромкое «мяу», а потом непременно что-то случается: то пространство увеличивается, отдаляя его от беглецов, то из-под земли появляются гигантские коты. Это всего лишь иллюзия — Куро уже проверил, ударив мечом, — но всё равно отнимают время.

Куро настигает Яширо в тот момент, когда уже устаёт от всех фокусов его подруги (нет никаких сомнений, что это — её рук дело, она каждый раз останавливалась, глядя, что же Куро предпримет), и готов ко всему. Но на сей раз им уже не уйти — они в тупике, находящемся — как иронично — возле дома Вайсманна. 

— Вам некуда бежать, — сообщает Куро. — Игры окончены.

Девушка хмурится, снова раздаётся мяуканье – и перед Куро вырастает стена. Но какой в этом смысл, если он уже знает, что она ненастоящая? Так думает Куро, на ходу разрубая иллюзию.

Чтобы со всего разбегу столкнуться со стеной.

Фокусница заходится смехом, Куро раздражённо смотрит на неё, а Яширо просто устало садится на траву.

— Знаешь, — говорит он. — Давай обсудим моё убийство после того, как поедим?

***

Куро сидит за столом, глядя, как едят Широ (когда он уже успел попросить так его называть?) и его подруга. Она сказала, что её зовут Неко, что она кошка (кошка Широ, если быть точнее). Судя по наличию способностей, она, вероятно, стрейн, раз не является ничьим вассалом. Но это неважно. Важно другое. То, из-за чего Куро чувствует себя совершеннейшим дураком.

То, из-за чего он, похоже, не сможет убить Исану Яширо.

Убийца с видео и Широ – очень похожи. В общем-то, у них одно лицо. Но Бесцветный Король был безумен, это было заметно в его движениях. Все они — от улыбки до жеста, каким он вынимал пистолет — были насквозь пропитаны сумасшествием. Движения Широ — совершенно не такие. То, как он держит палочки и пиалу, смеётся, слушает собеседника, даже как он прикрывает глаза — все эти движения Куро знает наизусть. Они словно отпечатаны на обратной стороне его глаз, ему не нужно даже представлять их. Невозможно не узнать то, что видишь на протяжении одиннадцати лет. Все эти жесты, улыбки, даже интонации — несомненно, они принадлежат Вайсманну.

Куро не знает, как это, чёрт возьми, возможно, и что с этим делать. Но в одном он уверен точно — не может быть таких совпадений между двумя абсолютно разными людьми. Куро думает, что в этой ситуации только один человек может найти объяснение этой ситуации. 

Или сказать ему, что он сошёл с ума.

— Исана… — начинает Куро, но сразу же сталкивается с осуждающим взглядом и исправляется. — Широ. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты завтра отправился вместе со мной в башню Михашира. Неко, если хочет, может пойти вместе с нами.


	4. Синяя глава

Происходящее в целом напоминает сюжет какого-то дешёвого фильма. Один человек убивает другого, представившись при этом Бесцветным Королём. Скипетр 4, разумеется, берёт на себя ответственность за его поимку.

И тут, ни с того, ни с сего, в дело вмешивается Хомра. Да ещё и обещает баснословную сумму в качестве вознаграждения за «любую информацию», которая поможет найти виновного. Как будто произошедшее как-то затрагивает их интересы. Но — Фушими даже несколько раз перепроверяет, для надёжности — убитый никак не связан с Красным Кланом. Не вассал, не родственник, не друг, даже не сосед или одноклассник. И с чего бы Хомре так активизироваться — совершенно непонятно. 

В обострённое чувство справедливости решительно не верится.

Фушими раздражённо цыкает — ему вообще кажется, что вся ситуация выглядит слишком очевидной. Такое «вот он я, убийца, так я выгляжу, хорошенько меня запомните». Здесь, определённо, скрыты какие-то подводные камни. Слишком просто, чтобы быть правдой.

Но у этой теории нет никаких доказательств.

Как нет и ничего, что могло бы подсказать, о чём думает убийца. Очевидно же, что он не хочет оказаться пойманным, а само видео — это лишь попытка заявить о себе. Успешная.

— Срочное сообщение! — разносится громкий голос. — Стрейны устроили погром в Йодомии! Есть пострадавшие!

Фушими недовольно хмурится, но послушно отправляется к машинам вместе со всеми. Стрейны последнее время ведут себя куда более раскрепощённо, чем раньше. Чаще появляются в людных местах, устраивают больше беспорядков. Если бы Фушими был из тех, кто верит в разные мистические знаки и неведомые символы, он бы сказал, что подобное повышение активности предвещает, что случится что-то действительно масштабное. Вроде кратера Кацугу, например.

Когда Фушими и ещё пара отрядов добираются до места происшествия, торговый центр, в котором бушуют стрейны, уже оцеплён ранее прибывшими членами Скипетра 4. Авашима раздаёт приказы: третий отряд отправляется внутрь и эвакуирует мирных жителей, четвёртый и второй обходят всё здание, обезвреживая стрейнов на своём пути, остальные — не ослабляют бдительности, остаются снаружи и не дают никому сбежать.

Фушими цыкает, внимательно смотрит на план здания, отмечая подходящие места для расположения убежищ. Проверку некоторых он оставляет на своих подчинённых, на остальные точки отправляется самостоятельно. 

Люди попадаются преимущественно в магазинах — и то, им уже оказывают помощь, они в надёжных руках. Так что нет нужды за них беспокоиться (Фушими даже не собирался, его мало волнуют окружающие). В холле же и вовсе нет никого постороннего — только сотрудники Скипетра. Фушими не тратит время на то, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, он и так знает, что в людных помещениях стрейнов не найти. Они наверняка напуганы появлением Синего Клана, и пытаются спрятаться, чтобы их не нашли.

Но не ото всех можно скрыться.

Он останавливается перед висящим на стене рекламным плакатом, а затем, сорвав его, ныряет в скрытый за ним коридор — такой узкий, что пройти можно только в одиночку.

Фушими идёт бесшумно. Одна рука покоится на рукоятке сабли, вторая свободно свисает вдоль тела. Фушими уверен, что в конце этого прохода встретит кого-то. Тут нет других вариантов развития события — стрейны, судя по признаниям уже пойманных, хорошо изучили план торгового центра, чтобы отступить в случае чего.

Но они не учли, что Скипетр хорош не только по рассказам. Они действительно профессионалы, они быстро реагируют на сообщения, от них не уйти.

— Стой, где стоишь! А не то пожалеешь! — какая-то девушка (стрейн, конечно же, разве тут может сейчас находиться кто-то ещё?) выскакивает из комнаты в конце коридора, враждебно смотрит. За её спиной виднеется ещё несколько человеческих силуэтов.

— Неужели? — Фушими чувствует, как на его губах появляется снисходительная улыбка. — Что ты можешь мне делать?

Такие самоуверенные, такие смешные. Такие жалкие. Фушими даже не нужно использовать силу Синего Клана против них. 

Он просто быстрым движением достаёт кинжалы и бросает перед собой.

***

— Это последние, — устало говорит Бензай, закрывая дверцы фургона. Все стрейны пойманы, задание можно считать оконченным, осталось только вернуться в резиденцию и садиться писать отчёты. Столь ненавистные всеми отчёты.

Хидака ругается сквозь зубы. Товарищи непонимающе смотрят, затем прослеживают его взгляд и на секунду замирают. Прежде чем положить руки на мечи.

Появление Красного Клана — это, определённо, не к добру.

— Что вам здесь нужно, Суо Микото из Хомры? — раздаётся спокойный голос. Члены Скипетра послушно расходятся, давая пройти своему Королю. Мунаката как всегда спокоен, буквально излучает хладнокровие. Как будто встреча Красного и Синего Кланов — это совершенно мирное и обыденное явление. Как будто подобные встречи не заканчиваются схваткой в большинстве случаев.

Фушими раздражённо цыкает, глядя на Хомру. Прошлое не отпускает, как бы он этого не хотел. Воспоминания о днях, проведённых с Красными, всё равно продолжают лезть в голову. О необщительном Суо, который больше похож на хулигана, чем на Короля. О робкой Анне, так искренне любящей Хомру. О Кусанаги — самом рассудительном во всей этой шайке. О Тоцуке, который, по сути, является сердцем Хомры.

О Мисаки Фушими предпочитает не думать.

Он привыкнет к тому, что они больше не друзья. Он привыкнет, что всё, что он вызывает у Мисаки — это тугой клубок из раздражения, обиды, непонимания, который сам Мисаки называет «ненавистью». Просто ему нужно ещё немного (немного ли?) времени, чтобы забыть о прошлом.

— Мы хотим предложить вам сотрудничество, — отвечает Кусанаги вместо Суо. Фушими ошарашенно смотрит на них. Да и не только он — весь Скипетр смотрит на Хомру так, словно вместо них появилось невиданное существо, вроде двуглавого дракона размером с башню Михашира.

Фушими хочет спросить, не рехнулись ли Красные все поголовно, начиная со своего Короля. Хочет спросить, как они себе вообще это представляют. Хочет спросить, по какому вопросу они хотят сотрудничать, и в чём вообще оное сотрудничество будет заключаться. Но Фушими молчит. Подобные вопросы находятся под юрисдикцией Синего Короля. И никто другой не вправе вмешиваться или же оспаривать его решение. Придерживаться дисциплины — один из самых главных принципов Скипетра.

— Интересное предложение, — Мунаката еле заметно улыбается. — Оно касается поимки седьмого, Бесцветного Короля, не так ли?

— Именно, — Кусанаги кивает. — Мы его ищем, вы — тоже. Почему бы не объединить усилия?

— Полагаю, детали нам стоит обсудить без посторонних ушей, — Мунаката поворачивается, жестом приказывая следовать за собой.

К удивлению Синих, с ним уходят Кусанаги и Тоцука. Суо же с равнодушным видом ложится на ближайшей скамье и прикрывает глаза.

***

— Неожиданная встреча, — замечает Мунаката. Без униформы Скипетра он выглядит непривычно, как совершенно другой человек.

Суо закатывает глаза. Судьба явно любит шутки, иначе бы в кафе, куда он привёл Анну, не зашёл Мунаката Рейши собственной персоной. Который, разумеется, был слишком вежлив, чтобы сделать вид, что не заметил их.

Анна смотрит на Мунакату, потом переводит взгляд на Суо, и снова — на Мунакату. Как будто сравнивает. Суо кажется, что это неспроста. Он думает, что, возможно встреча Анны и Мунакаты, не к добру. Возможно, Анна чувствует себя неловко, находясь в одном помещении с Мунакатой. Значит, лучше бы увести Анну отсюда. Но она начинает говорить прежде, чем Суо успевает встать.

— Синий Король, — окликает Анна, робко глядя на Мунакату. — Посидите с нами? 

Суо кажется, что он ослышался. Чтобы Анна — тихая, застенчивая Анна — предлагала кому-то постороннему присоединиться? Совершенно на неё не похоже, это скорее в стиле Тоцуки. Видимо, с кем поведёшься — от того манер и наберёшься.

Мунаката, судя по выражению лица, удивлён не меньше его. Но спустя пару секунд его губы растягиваются в улыбке, и Суо ловит себя на мысли, что, сам того не замечая, уже подвинулся, освобождая Мунакате место рядом с собой.

Мунаката присаживается рядом с ним, подзывает официанта и делает заказ — ристретто — а Суо и Анна всё это время неотрывно за ним наблюдают. Ещё бы, Мунаката Рейши, строгий Синий Король в повседневной жизни — это совершенно очаровательное зрелище. Плавные жесты, расслабленная поза, мягкая улыбка — завораживают. Словно человек, находившийся во льду, неожиданно растаял, и предстал перед ними такими, какой он есть. Суо далеко не первый раз наблюдает этого, «настоящего» Мунакату, но при этом всё равно не может сдержать улыбки. 

— Что привело вас сюда? — спрашивает Мунаката, глядя на Анну. Разговаривать между собой двум Королям, не уделив ей внимание, будет неслыханной наглостью. В конце концов, это благодаря ей они оказались за одним столиком.

— Изумо затеял уборку наверху, — негромко отвечает Анна. — Сказал, что мне лучше пока туда не заходить, потому что там будет много пыли. А Татара предложил Микото погулять со мной, чтобы было не скучно ждать в зале.

Суо усмехается. Анна, обычно такая тихая, кажется на удивление разговорчивой в обществе Мунакаты. Что же, это означает только одно — Мунаката, не исполняющий обязанности капитана Скипетра 4, ей понравился.

— У вас очень весело, не так ли? — улыбается Мунаката. — Тебе нравится в Хомре?

Анна смотрит на него своими серьёзными глазами и кивает. Она хочет рассказать, насколько уютно ей в Хомре, но тут приносят её пирожное, выглядящее очень аппетитно, и она предпочитает отвлечься на него. Синий Король-то никуда не денется — как минимум пока не выпьет свой свежеприготовленный кофе.

— Суо, почему вы решили взяться за дело Бесцветного Короля? — озабоченно спрашивает Мунаката, прежде чем потянуться к своей чашке с ристретто.

— Кусанаги и Тоцука попросили, — Суо пожимает плечами, как будто это самый очевидный ответ из всех возможных. — Кто знает, какое отношение к ним имеет это дело. Но если они оба обеспокоены, то мы попросту не можем стоять в стороне.

— Ты дорожишь своими людьми, — Мунаката едва заметно улыбается. Суо бы не обратил внимания, если бы не знал его так хорошо. — Хотя даже не знаешь, зачем они ввязались в поиски Бесцветного. Как безрассудно.

— У них должны быть веские причины молчать, Мунаката, — тон Суо явно свидетельствует о том, что он не хочет дальше разговаривать на эту тему. — Настанет время — расскажут. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — подаёт голос Анна. — С Изумо и Татарой. Со всеми.

Мунаката прикрывает глаза, прячет улыбку, отпивая из чашки. Не то чтобы он волновался за членов Красного Клана. Просто хотел избежать лишних жертв, которые повлекли бы за собой разрушительные последствия. Мунаката не сомневался: случись что-то с Кусанаги Изумо или с Тоцукой Татарой, Микото не останется стоять и горевать в стороне. Он будет сжигать всё, что помешает ему добраться до виновников произошедшего, кем бы они ни были. Он сожжёт их дотла.

А потом сгорит сам.

Мунаката допивает кофе, когда Анна и Суо уже собираются уходить. Они всё ещё стоят у стола, и Анна, озарённая одной лишь ей известной идеей, зовёт Суо погулять по парку, и у него нет причин отказываться. А потом Анна поворачивается к Мунакате и робко спрашивает, не составит ли он им компанию. У неё сияющий взгляд и робкая, но счастливая улыбка. Мунаката не видит причин, чтобы отказать ей в прогулке.

Сначала он просто идёт рядом, и Анна смотрит на него так, словно изо всех сил хочет что-то спросить, но очень стесняется. На первом же светофоре она вздыхает, как будто собираясь с мыслями, смотрит на Мунакату своими серьёзными глазами. Мунаката ожидает вопроса, возможно – какого-то замечания. Но Анна просто берёт его за руку, а потом краснеет. Мунаката ободряюще улыбается. Он думает, что понимает её смущение — чтобы решиться взять за руку малознакомого Короля, да ещё и не отпуская при этом руку Суо, надо быть очень смелой девочкой. 

Мунаката думает, что эту ситуацию можно назвать милой.

Они идут по парку: Суо смотрит по сторонам со скучающим выражением лица (на самом деле, он внимательно слушает разговор Анны с Мунакатой, и иногда незаметно улыбается), держащая его за руку Анна выглядит очень счастливой, а Мунаката (руку которого Анна по-прежнему не отпускает) что-то ей объясняет.

Анна задаёт вопросы о Скипетре: ей интересно, какими людьми являются вассалы Синего Короля, как они проводят свободное время, какие у них отношения, и ещё много разных вещей. Мунаката отвечает, рассказывая о своих подчинённых с улыбкой. Суо, казалось бы, должен чувствовать себя хотя бы немного лишним в этой ситуации. Но он внимательно слушает, негромко посмеивается над забавными ситуациями из жизни служащих Скипетра. (Наверное, они даже не догадываются, как много об их приключениях знает их Король.)

Они проходят мимо фургончика с мороженым, когда Анна останавливается, отпускает руки и задумчиво смотрит на вывеску. Мунаката думает, что она всё ещё слишком стеснительна, не хочет лишний раз кого-либо чем-либо обременять. Мунаката думает, что это – вопрос времени. Ещё немного побудет с Хомрой – и перестанет быть настолько робкой. А пока он просто идёт и покупает ей мороженое.

— Микото, Микото! Смотри, — Анна держит мороженое обеими руками, чтобы не выронить. Оно большое (тройная порция), политое клубничным сиропом и украшенное фундуком. Анна так спешит, что не успевает притормозить заранее. Она резко останавливается, руки предательски дёргаются, и мороженое, покачнувшись, оказывается полностью на брюках Суо.

Суо смотрит с удивлением не на пятно — на Анну. У неё начинают подрагивать губы, и весь её вид говорит о том, что она очень расстроилась. Суо думает, что именно ей сказать, чтобы вернуть то счастливое выражение лица, которое у неё было всего несколько секунд назад. Он молчит, подбирая слова.

И тут раздаётся смех. Негромкий и настолько искренний, что он проникает сквозь кожу, колокольчиком звенит где-то в голове, навечно остаётся отпечатком на сердце.

Мунаката Рейши — хладнокровный капитан Скипетра 4, строгий Синий Король — стоит и смеётся над ситуацией настолько заразительно, что Суо упускает момент, когда его губы растягиваются в улыбке, и к смеху Мунакаты присоединяется его собственный — хриплый и радостный. Анна не может удержаться от улыбки. Её грусти как не бывало. 

— Пойдём, Анна, — Мунаката протягивает ей руку. — Я куплю тебе другое мороженое. Постарайся больше его не ронять на Суо, хорошо?

Потом они сидят на скамейке — Анна посередине, Короли по оба бока от неё — и разговаривают. Вернее, Анна ест мороженое и слушает, как её спутники разговаривают между собой.

— Темнеет, — замечает Суо и встаёт. Пожалуй, если бы Анна была постарше, они могли бы ещё задержаться. Всё же такие мирные и уютные дни бывают не так часто, как хотелось бы.

— Король, Анна! — раздаётся совсем рядом. Суо оборачивается и видит, как к ним идут Тоцука и Кусанаги.

— Добрый вечер, Мунаката-сан, — Тоцука приветливо машет рукой и переводит взгляд на Анну. — Пойдём домой?

Суо вопросительно смотрит на своих вассалов, пытаясь понять происходящее.

— Анна попросила прийти забрать её, чтобы ты мог продолжить общение с другом, — Кусанаги разводит руками. — Кто мы такие, чтобы ослушаться принцессу?

— Я попросила Синего Короля позвонить Изумо, — говорит Анна. Суо хочет спросить: «почему?». Но он ловит взгляд Анны и понимает одно: она знает. Анне невозможно соврать, она сразу же почувствует ложь. Поэтому то, что скрыть что-то от неё тоже не получилось — неудивительно. В конце концов, она не только сильный стрейн, но ещё и очень умная девочка.

Она кивает, словно говоря: «увидимся, Микото», и поворачивается к Мунакате.

— Мы погуляем так ещё раз? Втроём, — спрашивает Анна, теребя в руках подол платья.

— Обязательно, — Мунаката тепло улыбается. — Я обещаю.

Анна счастливо улыбается. А затем, задумавшись всего на мгновение, собирает всю свою храбрость и протягивает руки.

— Тогда, — она обнимает наклонившегося Мунакату. — До встречи, Рейши.

***

— Как хорошо, когда у капитана выходной, — Хидака улыбается, потягиваясь.

— Вчера у него тоже был выходной, — замечает Эномото. — Но при этом мы всё равно работали как проклятые.

— Я о том, что мы можем спокойно посидеть после работы, не боясь, что капитан в очередной раз решит принять участие в наших разговорах, — фыркает Хидака, убедившись, что нигде поблизости нет лейтенанта Авашимы. Она бы точно не оценила его недовольство обществом Короля. Конечно, она не такая же серьёзная и сосредоточенная на работе, как капитан. Но это не означает, что с ней легче общаться. Пожалуй, в личном рейтинге общительности Хидаки она стоит не намного выше капитана и Фушими, расположившихся в самом конце списка.

На самом деле, Хидака чувствует разочарование. Он изначально знал, что вот на этой неделе у капитана будет целых два выходных, и надеялся оба дня вдоволь повеселиться с друзьями после работы — собрать всех, посмотреть фильмы, поиграть в приставку, сходить на источники, да даже просто поговорить обо всём на свете, прихватив еды и пива. 

Но в итоге их бросили сначала Акияма, а потом и Домёджи. Первый сослался на очень важные дела, которые никак нельзя отменить (Бензай всё шутил, что дело в свидании, но какое у Акиямы может быть свидание?), второй же просто извинился, пообещал рассказать «когда-нибудь потом» и убежал. Конечно, на них свет клином не сошёлся. Но решая собрать «всех» Хидака рассчитывал увидеть каждого из своих друзей. Если двоих не будет — это уже, определённо, нельзя назвать «всеми».

Хидака думает, что Акияма и Домёджи — хорошие ребята, но вот за то, что они нарушили его планы по сбору компании, нужно будет придумать месть. Не очень страшную, но запоминающуюся. Домёджи, вон, можно будет змею подсунуть куда-нибудь. Не ядовитую, конечно же. 

Хидака уже представляет в красках, как будет рассказывать Акияме и Домёджи о пропущенных ими дружеских посиделках (а если рассказывать будет нечего, то он придумает парочку увлекательных историй), как на стол перед ним приземляется папка.

— Фушими-сан? — неуверенно зовёт Хидака, подняв глаза. Фушими раздражённо цыкает и закатывает глаза.

— Я смотрю, ты не занят. Переделай отчёт Домёджи о происшествии в Йодомии, — сухо говорит он. — Твой друг взял выходной, отчёт нужен сегодня.

Хидака только вздыхает, под негромкий смешок Эномото. Да, отсутствие капитана, определённо, не означает, что работы будет меньше. Бензай, вон, тихо ругается себе под нос — его отчёт забраковали уже трижды. Напоследок, прежде чем приступить к очередной попытке правильно переписать отчёт, он шепчет сидящему рядом Эномото, что «Акияме и Домёджи очень повезло, они выбрали подходящий день для свидания».

Погодите-ка…

***

Мунаката трёт глаза и расфокусированным взглядом смотрит на часы. Да уж, привычка рано вставать, определённо, не знакома с понятием «выходной», иначе бы он не просыпался в шесть часов утра, несмотря на то, что ему не надо на работу. Он садится и думает, что вряд ли уже уснёт, так почему бы не почитать принесённые с работы документы?

Не лучшая идея.

— Мунаката, — сонным голосом тянет Суо и перекидывает через него руку. — Будь человеком, ляг и спи.

— Суо, — Мунаката сурово смотрит на собеседника, взглядом пытаясь выразить всё, что он думает о нём в данный момент.

— Возражения не принимаются, — сообщает Суо, после чего укладывает его обратно и, заключив в объятья, закрывает глаза. — Молчи и спи.

Ладно, первая попытка заняться делами провалилась.

***

Когда Мунаката просыпается во второй раз, часы уже показывают девять утра. Справедливо рассудив, что это время уже сложно назвать «несусветной ранью», даже при наличии богатого воображения, Мунаката встаёт и идёт сначала в душ, а после — готовить завтрак. На двоих.

Они успевают позавтракать, поспорить по поводу использования своей силы в повседневной жизни и уже собираются строить планы на день, когда звонит телефон. Вернее, все три телефона: Мунакаты, Суо, домашний. Суо хмурится. Звонящие в выходной день телефоны — это, определённо, не вестники хороших новостей. Звонящие одновременно — тем более. Просто так подобное не случается. Суо предлагает сжечь все три телефона, и сделать вид, будто так и было. Мунаката выразительно закатывает глаза, называет его варваром и отвечает на звонок.

— Мунаката Рейши, — владельцу этого голоса не нужно даже представляться, Мунаката и так его узнаёт.

— Здравствуйте, Ваше Превосходительство, — на этой фразе Суо замирает, и неверяще смотрит на Мунакату, словно ожидая фразы «да шучу я, шучу». На лице Суо невооружённым глазом виден вопрос: «что Золотому Королю могло понадобиться от тебя?»

— В двенадцать часов дня сегодня, я хочу лицезреть вас с третьим, Красным Королём Суо Микото, — сухо сообщает Золотой Король. — Каждый из вас должен привести с собой по два своих заместителя. На этом всё.

Мунаката задумчиво смотрит на телефон. Что-то назревает, он уверен в этом. Опасное как для Королей, так и для страны.

— Суо, — говорит он. — У нас всех большие проблемы. И что-то мне подсказывает, что они связаны с Бесцветным.

***

Исана Яширо — Адольф К.Вайсманн — стоит посреди сада перед школой Ашинака. Не то чтобы это было самым лучшим местом для решения имеющейся проблемы. Просто это остров. Достаточно отдалённый, чтобы разрушительная сила не задела Шизуме, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Вайсманн ждёт Бесцветного Короля. Он знает (уверен), что тот придёт. Конечно, у Бесцветного есть (родное) тело Вайсманна, но оно, на самом деле, не отличается от тела любого другого человека. Бесцветному нужна сила Серебряного Короля. Он хочет бессмертия, он грезит о бессмертии, он жаждет его так же сильно, как ребёнок жаждет исполнения всех своих мечтаний в день рождения. Сила Короля привязана к сердцу — к душе — Вайсманна, а не к телу, как полагал Бесцветный Король.

Какая незадача.

Вайсманн садится прямо на каменные плиты, поднимает голову к небу и считает облака. Всё равно пока что больше нечем заняться. Одно, второе. Третье — похожее на кошку. Четвёртое — птица, не иначе. Пятое — собака с грустными (Вайсманн не сомневается в том, что они грустные) глазами.

Грусть за последние сутки стала постоянным спутником его близких. Она словно заполнила лейтенанта, она видна в глазах Куро и в движениях Неко. Вайсманн не знает, что сделать, чтобы грусть покинула их. Конечно, он может сказать, что всё пройдёт хорошо, но — а если нет? Он не хочет давать обещание, в исполнении которого не уверен. Точнее, в исполнении которого очень сомневается (но никому в этом не признается, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоились).

Неко рядом с ним недолго, куда меньше остальных. Но он действительно считает её замечательной. Непосредственная и искренняя, Неко словно делает мир вокруг себя ярче одним своим присутствием. И, конечно же, Вайсманн принял её как своего вассала. Для Неко очень важно знать, что он считает её своим другом, что он считает её достойной быть вассалом, что он ей доверяет.

Куро проводит в обществе Вайсманна большую часть своей жизни, с того самого спасения из снега и холода. Куро предан, вежлив, учтив. Но он по-прежнему думает, что обязан Вайсманну как за спасение жизни, так и за дальнейшую заботу. По правде говоря, иногда Вайсманну хотелось, чтобы Куро был эгоистом и думал только о себе.

Перед лейтенантом Вайсманн чувствует себя виноватым. Он познакомил лейтенанта с этим миром Королей, вассалов, Дрезденского сланца и силы. Он оставил лейтенанта самого справляться со всеми проблемами, сбежав от целого мира на борт дирижабля. Он вернулся спустя десятилетия, а на следующее утро после заявления нового Бесцветного Короля о себе, лейтенант получил сообщение о пропаже своего лучшего (единственного) друга.

Вайсманн думает, что кому-кому, а лейтенанту он принёс очень много боли и проблем. Настолько много, что тот решил взвалить на себя ещё одну — на сей раз, непосильную — ношу, и не хочет слушать никаких доводов против.

— Ты попался, Вайсманн, — слышит он и оборачивается. На него, покинув тело (его _родное_ тело) летит полупрозрачная лисица, сотканная из дыма, сумасшествия, дурных помыслов и зависти.

В тот момент, когда лис сталкивается с его телом, Вайсманн чувствует холод и скрещивает руки, словно боясь выпустить Бесцветного, а потом закрывает глаза.

Его сознание — это яркий свет, это голубое небо с лёгкими белыми облаками. Он стоит напротив Бесцветного Короля, как две капли воды похожего на тело, которое сейчас носит Вайсманн. За его спиной — Дамоклов меч, подтверждающий его силу, под ногами — Дрезденский сланец. Всё пространство, каждая частичка буквально заполнены силой Серебряного Короля. Здесь, в своём сознании, Вайсманн никому не проиграет.

— Отпусти! Перестань! Не смей! — голоса Бесцветного меняются каждую фразу, он сам уже не вспомнит, где заканчивается его личность, и начинаются те, кого он поглотил. — Помогите! Нет! Не смей, я тебя убью! Я — седьмой Король!

— Я первый Король. Старейший Король, — говорит Вайсманн и протягивает руку. Бесцветный в ужасе кричит и распадается на тёмно-фиолетовые частицы, которые образуют шар, а затем влетают в грудную клетку Вайсманна.

Он открывает глаза и обводит взглядом всё вокруг, напоминая себе, где находится. Школа Ашинака — величественное здание, огромный сад, засыпанный снегом.

Снег навевает воспоминания об его играх с Клаудией. О том дне, когда он впервые за много лет — и навсегда — спустился с дирижабля. О первой встрече с Куро и последующих годах. Для Вайсманна снег — источник самых тёплых воспоминаний его жизни. И, возможно, он же станет его последним воспоминанием об окружающем мире.

— Пан или пропал, лейтенант, — улыбается Вайсманн, услышав тяжёлые шаги за своей спиной. — Нам повезло, что всё сработало.

— Я знал, что ты справишься, — строго, будто отчитывая ученика за плохое поведение, говорит Золотой Король. — Однако, это всё равно слишком рискованно, Вайсманн.

— Это говорит мне тот, кто решил, что если закончит всё лично, собственными руками, то этим самым увеличит шансы на успех? — Вайсманн неодобрительно смотрит на Золотого. — Ты же знаешь, мне по-прежнему не нравится твоя идея.

— Так же, как мне не нравится твоя, — Золотой пожимает плечами. 

— Но у нас нет другого выбора, — вздыхает Серебряный Король и раскидывает руки в стороны. — Прости, что снова приходится взваливать на тебя самую тяжёлую работу, лейтенант.

Золотой поджимает губы, и от этого он очень напоминает молодого себя, а не умудрённого жизнью старца.

Он распахивает полы плаща и достаёт из ножен за поясом меч. Тот самый, что носил много десятков лет назад, когда был ещё лейтенантом, когда впервые встретил Вайсманна, когда только стал Королём.

Вайсманн улыбается, а потом его тело пронзает меч, и тьма поглощает сознание.


	5. Золотая глава

Для Золотого Короля всё начинается тёплым весенним днём. Когда он, по долгу службы, спускается с башни Михашира. Для человека с его социальным статусом самым очевидным решением было бы доехать до нужного места на машине. Но он решает пройтись пешком — благо, идти недалеко. Заодно собственными глазами увидит, как живут люди в стране, о благе которой он неустанно беспокоится.

Золотой Король стоит на светофоре, когда ощущает на себе особенный взгляд. Нет, конечно же, в том, что прохожие оборачиваются, смотрят на него и перешёптываются, нет ничего странного. Но такой взгляд — восхищение, признание силы одновременно с _пониманием_ — это что-то новое. Золотой Король поворачивает голову и улыбается светловолосому мальчику, который неотрывно следит за ним.

Он идёт дальше по улице, а мальчик идёт следом, стараясь вести себя незаметно. Но Золотой Король не был бы собой, если бы не заметил «преследователя» с самого начала. Он думает, нет ничего страшного в том, что мальчик идёт за ним. Кому бы, в столь юном возрасте, не захотелось бы проследить за поразившим его человеком?

Но когда на Золотого Короля нападают вассалы Зелёного, мальчик не пытается сбежать от неведомого (вряд ли он каждый день видел цветное пламя), не дрожит от страха. Напротив — он выскакивает из своего укрытия и, хватая ближайшего вассала Зелёного за куртку, пытается оттащить его.

Какое безрассудство.

Золотому Королю достаточно повернуть голову — и Зайцы в мгновение ока разбрасывают противников, включая того, которого попытался одолеть мальчик.

Когда Золотой Король походит к мальчику и ободряюще треплет его по волосам, то замирает. Потому что взгляд у Кусанаги Изумо (после возвращения в башню Золотого уже будет ждать вся информация о нём) — это взгляд человека, который знает о возможной беде, но отказывается её принимать и хочет поспорить с самой судьбой.

Когда-то у Вайсманна был похожий взгляд.

***

Золотой Король решает в очередной раз попытаться вернуть миру Серебряного Короля. Он, как и за много лет до этого, хочет спустить Вайсманна обратно на землю, заставить его сойти с дирижабля и принять себя и мир такими, какими они есть. «Просто звать» нет смысла, в этом Золотой уже неоднократно убедился. Угрожать или уговаривать — такая глупость. Он решает сменить тактику.

Он высылает Вайсманну статьи о нескольких научных разработках, и — это можно назвать успехом — получает их обратно. Местами текст зачёркнут, некоторые моменты — подчёркнуты красным, на полях пестрят формулы. Золотой Король улыбается и думает, что мог бы и раньше догадаться, что ничто не заинтересует Вайсманна настолько сильно, как наука.

В следующий раз он отправляет не только выдержку из журнала. Конечно, Дайкаку по-прежнему далёк от звания великого учёного, но разбираться во всяческих изобретениях он стал намного лучше, чем в молодости. Он поступает подобно Вайсманну — выбирает статью, читает, зачёркивает моменты, с которыми не согласен, подчёркивает — то, на что следовало бы обратить особое внимание, и на полях приписывает собственное мнение по этому вопросу. Дайкаку чувствует себя снова мальчишкой, занимаясь подобной ерундой. Но когда вместе со статьёй приходит письмо — пускай в нём и идёт речь исключительно о науке — понимает, что всё делает не зря.

Он снова повторяет действия Вайсманна — в очередной статье что-то выделяет, что-то зачёркивает, высказывает свою точку зрения отдельным письмом, а в конце — отходит от темы и интересуется здоровьем Вайсманна. Дайкаку кажется, что он ведёт себя как двадцатилетний юноша, а не как старый и мудрый Король. А потом приходит ответ — рассуждения Вайсманна занимают два листа, и ещё страницу он рассказывает о том, как ему живётся, интересуется делами Дайкаку, предаётся воспоминаниям.

В этот момент Дайкаку думает, что всё, определённо, было не зря. Игра стоит свеч.

Это становится традицией — сначала разговоры о науке, после — о себе и прошлом. Дайкаку думает, сколько ещё будет длиться эта переписка. Думает, что уже привык к писку КПК, уведомляющего о новом письме. Думает, что нужно сказать, чтобы ненавязчиво убедить Вайсманна вернуться. Но всё решается само собой.

— Ваше Превосходительство, — низко кланяется один из Золотых Зайцев. — Вам звонит первый, Серебряный Король.

Сказать, что Дайкаку удивлён — не сказать ничего. Он, конечно, в одном из писем указывал номер телефона, но действительно не ожидал, что Вайсманн когда-либо им воспользуется.

— Лейтенант, — голос у Вайсманна ничуть не изменился, да и интонации всё те же. — Ты уже видел моё письмо?

Дайкаку смотрит на экран КПК и открывает полученную статью.

— Эти учёные вообще не понимают, насколько ужасные ошибки допускают? — вот сейчас Вайсманн, определённо, недоволен. — Конечно, никаких губительных последствий они не несут. Но ведь и положительного результата так не добиться!

Дайкаку негромко смеётся, слушая возмущения Вайсманна. Ему кажется, что он вернулся обратно, во времена своей молодости, когда Вайсманн с сияющими глазами рассказывал ему о Дрезденском сланце, а Клаудия приносила им чай и беззлобно подкалывала брата.

— Лейтенант, — Вайсманн замолкает и, словно набравшись смелости, говорит: — Я решил вернуться. 

***

Вайсманн стоит на крыше башни Михашира, кутаясь в свой сюртук. После долгих лет, проведённых на борту дирижабля, со стабильной температурой воздуха и без ветра, Япония кажется ему слишком холодной. Кажется, прежде чем спускаться на землю, следовало бы побеспокоиться о своём гардеробе.

Дирижабль он оставляет летать по небу. Выставляет постоянный курс, настраивает так, чтобы можно было управлять им из резиденции Золотого Короля. Город уже привык к легендам, связанным с «Царством Небесным», так зачем лишать жителей этой сказки?

***

— Итак, — говорит Дайкаку, глядя, как Вайсманн пьёт чай. — Надо подумать о твоём жилье. Ты — Серебряный Король, значит, оно должно соответствовать твоему статусу.

— О нет, лейтенант, — Вайсманн ставит чашку на столик и протестующе машет руками. — Никаких особняков, сравнимых разве что с императорскими дворцами. Никаких резиденций, не уступающих твоей башне. Пожалуйста, пускай это будет самый простой дом.

Дайкаку вздыхает. Характер Вайсманна с годами тоже совершенно не меняется. Опять он недоволен, что за ним присматривают.

Дом в итоге Вайсманна устраивает — он небольшой, но просторный и аккуратный. Дайкаку же думает, что дом находится в спокойном районе, недалеко от башни Михашира. А значит, случись какая беда, он успеет быстро отправить своих людей на помощь Вайсманну. 

Когда лучший друг вновь возвращается в твою жизнь, его необходимо защищать всеми силами.

***

— А ты совсем не изменился, — говорит Вайсманн, покачивая ногами в тапочках. Он только час назад вернулся из похода по магазинам, куда отправился в компании Золотых Зайцев. Вайсманн упирался, возражал, говорил, что в девяносто лет он прекрасно может обойтись и без сопровождения. Но Дайкаку был непреклонен, заявив, что Вайсманн отсутствовал на земле достаточное время, чтобы на практике оказаться неподготовленным к жизни вне своего дирижабля. Так что, ходить ему теперь везде с Золотыми Зайцами, пока не привыкнет к повседневной жизни.

Дайкаку хочет сказать, что, вообще-то, он как минимум постарел и стал строже. Но знает, что на это Вайсманн скажет: «ты всё тот же лейтенант, которого я знаю» и улыбнётся своей светлой улыбкой.

— Знаешь, лейтенант, — Вайсманн грустно улыбается, — я искренне верил, что моё исследование сделает всех счастливыми. Но теперь думаю, что открытая мною сила приносит лишь одиночество. Несмотря на то, что за Королями следуют их вассалы, Короли всё равно остаются одинокими.

— Ты неправ, Вайсманн, — возражает Дайкаку. — Всё дело в том, как Короли относятся к своей ноше.

***

Как только Вайсманн вливается в обыденную жизнь, привыкает к окружающему миру (а мир — к нему), Дайкаку перестаёт отправлять Зайцев сопровождать его.

Позднее он думает, что, пожалуй, поспешил с этим решением. Когда Вайсманн на протяжении нескольких дней на все телефонные звонки отвечает, что он занят, не может разговаривать, а обязательно всё расскажет позже. Дайкаку беспокоится, и в итоге решает проверить — лично, не посылая своих вассалов — что случилось.

Вайсманн нисколько не удивляется, видя его за входной дверью, пропускает домой и просит вести себя как можно тише. Тогда-то Дайкаку и понимает, что в доме есть кто-то ещё, а в воздухе витает запах лекарств.

У мальчика, который лежит в гостевой комнате, лихорадка. Вайсманн рассказывает, что нашёл его в снегу, замёрзшим, и принёс домой. Говорит, мальчику плохо всё это время. Говорит, врач выписал лекарства, но предупредил, что выздоровление может занять много времени.

— Надо бы найти его родственников, — замечает Вайсманн, привычно разливая чай по чашкам.

— Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл, — задумчиво отвечает Дайкаку. — Если бы им был дорог этот мальчик, то они бы уже обыскались его за всё то время, что он находится здесь.

— Наверное, ты прав, — Вайсманн вздыхает. Подобные (жестокие) ситуации вызывают у него грусть.

***

Золотой Король хмурится, глядя на пасмурное утреннее небо. Происходящее — инцидент с убийством Бесцветным Королём — ему категорически не нравится. Не только из-за того, что убийца — Король, не из-за того, что убийство подвергает опасности мирных жителей. Золотого Короля не покидает ощущение, что видео — просто заявление нового Бесцветного Короля о своём _существовании_. Своё лицо он явно показал не для того, чтобы его узнали и схватили. Причина должна быть скрыта глубже, чем все думают.

— Ваше Превосходительство, — за его спиной появляется Золотой Заяц, — с вами хочет поговорить вассал первого, Серебряного Короля Ятогами Куро.

Вассал Вайсманна не стал бы приходить «просто так». Он вообще был славным юношей, но почему-то побаивался Золотого, и всякий раз при встрече это было очень заметно.

— Ваше Превосходительство, — голос у Куро напряжённый, и это лишний раз укрепляет уверенность, что что-то произошло. Золотой оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Куро. Возле него стоит девушка, в которой с первого взгляда узнаётся стрейн. А ещё рядом с ним — Бесцветный Король.

Вернее, кто-то невероятно на него похожий. Но во всём его облике нет ни капли той безумной ярости, которая отчётливо была заметна на том же видео убийства. Он кажется беззаботным, безопасным, надёжным. Атмосфера вокруг него невероятно лёгкая и светлая.

В том, как он рассматривает зал, теребит кончики волос и крутит перекинутый через плечо зонтик, скользит что-то неуловимо-знакомое. Золотой Король хмурится.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, встречаясь взглядом с гостем.

— Исана Яширо, — даже интонации его очень знакомы. Золотой думает, что либо Бесцветный Король — гениальный актёр и обманщик, либо ситуация ещё хуже, чем он предполагал. Он отходит вглубь комнаты, приглашая посетителей пройти за ним.

В тот момент, когда Исана Яширо встаёт на середине зала, Дрезденский сланец начинает светиться.

Куро дёргается, тянется, чтобы оттащить Широ подальше, но Золотой Король кладёт свою руку ему на плечо и отрицательно качает головой. Куро сжимает губы, но повинуется.

_Звонок в дверь раздаётся, когда Вайсманн уже собирается уходить. Он удивлённо смотрит на время — Куро не успел бы так быстро посетить надгробие Ичигена и вернуться назад. Да и не стал бы он звонить._

_Он открывает дверь, и видит на пороге перепуганного юношу._

_— Помогите мне, — говорит он, с отчаянием глядя на Вайсманна. — За мной гонятся! Он назвался Бесцветным Королём! Он хочет меня убить._

_Вайсманн хмурится. Он надеялся, что преемник Мивы Ичигена будет достойным Королём. Хотя, возможно, он просто потерялся, осознав, что больше не является простым человеком? Вайсманн решает, что должен поговорить с ним._

_— Где он? — Вайсманн выходит на улицу, захлопывает дверь за собой и оборачивается._

_Последнее, что он видит — дымчатая лиса, вылетающая из глаза подростка, со злобным хохотом бросающаяся к нему._

_— Я заберу себе твоё бессмертие, — шипит лиса._

_Потом наступает темнота._

***

_Он открывает глаза и резко садится, пытаясь понять, где находится. Рядом кто-то шипит, он поворачивает голову и видит маленькую кошку, которую явно только что спугнул._

_— Прости, прости, — он вскидывает руки в извиняющемся жесте, а затем протягивает их к кошке. — Я не хотел тебя напугать, честно._

_Он берёт её на руки, гладит и осматривается вокруг, пытаясь понять, где вообще находится._

_— Забавно получается, — говорит он кошке. — Знаешь, я не помню ни кто я, ни как здесь оказался._

_Кошка смотрит сочувствующе. Ей уже нравится этот паренёк, он очень уютный, и исходящая от него доброта ощущается очень остро._

_Вместе — её так и не выпускают из рук, да и не сильно-то хочется — они идут по улице. Их останавливает какая-то девочка (очень милая, но ей она не нравится), спрашивает у паренька имя, почту и всячески пытается познакомиться. К удивлению кошки, её новоиспечённый друг по-прежнему не помнит своего имени. Тогда она решает взять всё в свои лапы и мяукает. Этот звук отдаётся в воздухе звоном колокольчика, стихая где-то вдали._

_— Меня зовут Исана Яширо, можно просто «Широ», — улыбается паренёк. — И прости, я потерял свой КПК, поэтому не смогу сказать тебе свою почту._

_Широ с Кукури — девочка представляется именно так — ещё недолго разговаривают, потом Кукури прощается, пообещав как-нибудь найти Широ._

_Они идут дальше, когда к ним подбегают какие-то хулиганы и пытаются побить Широ. Безуспешно — очень уж ловким он оказывается, особенно если учитывать, что кошку он так и не отпускает. Но ей не нравится вся эта ситуация, она спрыгивает с рук и снова мяукает. Хулиганы сразу же выпрямляются, смотрят вдаль, будто увидев что-то, и убегают._

_— Это же ты сделала? Здорово получилось, — одобряюще говорит Широ, оборачивается к ней и замирает._

_Неко смотрит на себя и с досадой замечает, что снова обратилась в человека. Образ кошки по-прежнему не удаётся долго удерживать._

_— Оденься! — кричит Широ, снимает свой пиджак и бросает ей._

_— Неко не любит одежду! — возмущается Неко. — Одеваются дураки!_

_— Пожалуйста, просто возьми и накинь пиджак, — говорит Широ таким несчастным голосом, словно она его обидела. Неко надувает губы, но послушно набрасывает пиджак на плечи._

_— Только потому, что теперь Неко — кошка Широ! — недовольно говорит она._

_А потом появляется Куро, хватает Широ (и Неко, которая цепко за него держится) и устремляется на крышу._

Широ окутывает серебряный свет, а в небе над ним появляется Дамоклов меч. Меч, принадлежащий первому Королю.

— Ты умеешь удивлять, Вайсманн, — Дайкаку прикрывает глаза и усмехается. Он даже не знает, что его беспокоило больше: то, что «Широ» мог оказаться Бесцветным Королём, притворяющимся настолько мастерски, что даже старый друг и преданный вассал поверили, что это Вайсманн; или же то, что это бы означало пропажу Вайсманна, и кто знает, как бы тогда они его искали.

***

— Итак, в твоём теле сейчас находится Бесцветный, — говорит Дайкаку, пока Зайцы разливают всем чай. — Он может переместиться в другое тело?

— Думаю, да, — Вайсманн задумчиво выводит что-то пальцем на столе. — Но мне кажется, что ему комфортнее притворяться мной, пытаясь разыскать это тело. Он ожидал, что сила Короля связана с телом, и поэтому сбежал сразу же, как только занял моё.

Неко недовольно шипит. Эта хитрая лиса, которая, по словам Широ, забрала его настоящее тело, ей уже не нравится. Вот если бы только попробовал забрать у Неко её собственное тело, она бы ему показала, кто здесь главный!

— В любом случае, — вмешивается Куро, — нам необходимо его остановить, пока он не натворил ещё бед.

— У нас недостаточно информации об его силе, — качает головой Вайсманн. — Мы не можем действовать опрометчиво, потому что спугнём его.

— Я узнаю всё, что только известно, — обещает Дайкаку и подзывает Зайцев, чтобы дать им указания, — но моим вассалам для этого понадобится несколько дней.

***

— Итак, зачем нас всех здесь собрали? — Кусанаги первым нарушает неловкую тишину. Авашима, сидящая напротив, бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд. Не сиди они в резиденции Золотого Короля, она бы наверняка отчитала его за нарушение дисциплины.

— У нас есть план для поимки Бесцветного Короля, но для его исполнения нам нужны все четыре Клана, — виновато улыбается Вайсманн. (Кусанаги уже знает, что на самом деле этот подросток — сам Серебряный Король, но всё равно это кажется странным.)

— Я бы хотел, — раздражённо говорит Фушими, — чтобы Хомра объяснила свою заинтересованность в деле. Мне понятен интерес Серебряного и Золотого Кланов, но почему Красный Клан с самого начала лез в поиски убийцы?

Авашима недовольно смотрит на него. Её взгляд словно говорит: «мог спросить у Короля, а не при всех». Кусанаги усмехается. Что ж, он с самого начала всей этой истории с Бесцветным знал, что больше не сможет держать всё в секрете.

— Я отвечу на твой вопрос, Фушими-кун, — говорит он и инстинктивно смотрит на Тоцуку, который ободряюще улыбается.

А потом рассказывает о своих _предчувствиях_.

***

— Лейтенант, даже не думай! — уникальная ситуация: Вайсманн зол. Даже не так, Вайсманн в ярости, Вайсманн готов рвать и метать, Вайсманн шепчет себе под нос что-то про «упёртых идиотов, которые рвутся геройствовать».

— А кому ты хотел доверить это? Своему вассалу, который так тобой дорожит? — Дайкаку скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит с неодобрением. — Чтобы он потом винил себя в твоей смерти?

— Я бессмертный, ты это знаешь не хуже меня, — обиженно говорит Вайсманн.

— Если всё пройдет по плану. А если нет? Тогда твой маленький вассал будет жить со знанием того, что твоя кровь на его руках.

— Ты можешь не быть таким пессимистом, лейтенант?

— Я уже молчу, что в итоге мы все можем разнести как минимум весь остров, не оставив от него и камня на камне, — добавляет Дайкаку, и Вайсманн морщится в ответ.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — он садится прямо на пол. — Но у нас нет других вариантов, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Дайкаку задумывается на минуту, а потом плюёт на свой возраст, на все правила этикета — какая разница, всё равно никто не увидит — и садится возле Вайсманна. Он чувствует себя совсем как в молодости, когда он частенько спорил со своим другом. Правда, причины споров тогда касались исследований, а не убийства.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что убить Короля может только Король, — озвучивает Дайкаку свой последний аргумент, и ответом ему служит тишина. С этим доводом не поспорить, таков закон той силы, которую они используют.

— Не могу я позволить тебе убить Бесцветного, — уставшим голосом говорит Вайсманн и облокачивается на Дайкаку. — Нельзя убить Короля и не испытать последствий. Твой меч пойдёт трещинами, он начнёт разрушаться, и однажды упадёт, погребя под собой всё, включая тебя.

— Вайсманн, этого не произойдёт. 

— Какая самонадеянность, лейтенант. Не глупи, пожалуйста.

— Я умираю, Вайсманн, и мне недолго осталось, — на этих словах Вайсманн поднимает голову, неверяще глядя на серьёзного Дайкаку. Наступает тишина. Взгляд Вайсманна — это страх, боль, обида и — где-то на самом дне глаз — отчаяние. Вайсманн думает, что в этом, наверное, проклятие бессмертного Короля — он не может помочь близким людям. Ему остаётся только наблюдать, как они угасают, и продолжать жить, похоронив воспоминания где-то в глубине своего сердца.

Вайсманн утыкается лицом в бок Дайкаку, вскидывает руку и зажимает его плащ в кулаке напротив сердца.

— Это нечестно, — тихо говорит он.

***

— Всё очень просто, — говорит Широ и, достав карту, отмечает на ней позиции, которые нужно занять. — Скипетр 4 делает объявление о том, что они обнаружили убийцу, и он скрывается где-то на острове. Вы эвакуируете всех, расставляете на отмеченных точках по несколько вассалов Красного и Синего кланов, чтобы санктумом сдерживать разрушения, если что-то пойдёт не так. Когда он попытается поглотить мои личность и силу — я его схвачу, а потом лейтенант его убьёт.

— Бесцветный Король купится на это? — Фушими морщится. — По-моему, это самая очевидная «ловушка», которую только можно придумать.

— Мы делаем ставку на его самолюбие и уверенность в собственных силах, — объясняет Широ. — Не стоит забывать, что он считает себя сильнейшим из всех семи Королей. То есть, он уверен в том, что сможет одолеть всех и каждого с помощью лжи. 

— Именно, — возражает Авашима. — С помощью лжи. Что если он вселится в кого-то из вассалов?

— Я понимаю, что это кажется опасным и безрассудным, — Вайсманн качает головой, — но ставка слишком велика, чтобы он отказался. Понимаете, когда на кону стоит бессмертие, можно рискнуть абсолютно всем. Пан или пропал. Какое тело бы он не захватил, его конечной целью буду всё равно я.

— Извините, — вежливо прерывает его Тоцука. — Но каков шанс, что Золотой Король убьёт именно Бесцветного, а не Серебряного Короля? 

Молчание — тоже ответ. Весьма красноречивый.


	6. Эпилог

Первым человеком, которого видит Вайсманн, приходя в себя, оказывается Дайкаку. Он дремлет в кресле, а на его коленях покоится научный журнал.

Вайсманн облегчённо вздыхает. На самом деле, он был уверен, что у них всё получится. Но при этом догадывался, что и для него убийство Бесцветного (находящегося, на минутку, в его теле) не пройдёт бесследно. Он боялся, что придёт в себя слишком поздно, когда его лучший друг уже покинет этот мир.

— Вайсманн, — Дайкаку вырывает его из размышлений, — не вздумай снова прятаться от всего мира в дирижабле.

Несказанное «когда я умру» висит в воздухе, подобно Дамоклову мечу. Такое же опасное, такое же тяжёлое. 

— Я больше не буду убегать, — качает головой Вайсманн. — Так же, как и ты, я продолжу идти вперёд.

— Этот мир так прекрасен, не так ли, Вайсманн? — Дайкаку смотрит на далёкое небо за окном. — Мне жаль, что я вынужден оставить всё, что не успел сделать, на тебя.

— Ничего, я справлюсь, — Вайсманн ободряюще улыбается, а потом осторожно слезает с кровати и забирает журнал. — Что интересного придумали на этот раз?

— Лучше не смотри, — Дайкаку хрипло смеётся, а потом смех резко переходит в кашель. Осознание того, насколько мало времени ему осталось, отзывается ноющей болью на сердце Вайсманна. — Там действительно пугающее количество недочётов. 

— До чего же невнимательны современные учёные, — возмущённый голос Вайсманна, читающего статью, слышно даже в коридоре.

***

Фуджишима сидит на скамейке неподалёку от бара «Хомра» и сосредоточенно смотрит на экран своего телефона. И совершенно упускает момент, когда в него прилетает снежок.

Снежок попадает в голову — благо, брошен он не со всей силы — и рассыпается. Часть падает на телефон, часть — за воротник. Эрик (а снежок — его рук дело) смеётся, глядя на то, как Фуджишима вскакивает и пытается вытряхнуть холодный снег из куртки. В конце концов, ему это почти удаётся.

— Эрик, — Фуджишима наклоняется и, взяв горсть снега, скатывает снежок, — ты понимаешь, что настал час расплаты?

В глазах Эрика на доли секунды мелькает испуг — прошлое до сих пор не до конца его отпустило — но в следующее мгновение он улыбается и тоже принимается делать снежки.

Фуджишима готов признать, что уступает Эрику, у которого лучше получается уворачиваться от снежков. Фуджишима думает, что им повезло, что в утро выходного дня на улице практически нет людей. Иначе были бы прохожие все в снегу, с головы до ног.

Эрик кидает очередной снежок и улыбается так хитро, что Фуджишима понимает: он совершенно точно сейчас выкинет что-то эдакое. Эрик срывается с места, бросаясь на него. Устоять на ногах не удаётся, и они оба падают, перекатываются по земле. Снег забивается в волосы, в ботинки, под куртку, но сейчас до этого нет совершенно никакого дела.

— Сдаёшься? — улыбается Эрик, сидя на Фуджишиме с видом победителя. У него в руке снежок, и он думает, что уже победил. Но это не совсем так. Уклоняется-то он, может, и лучше. Но вот в неожиданных поступках Фуджишиме, определённо, нет равных. 

Он резко перекатывается, и теперь спиной на снегу оказывается уже Эрик.

— Сдаёшься? — передразнивает Фуджишима. Эрик смеётся и обнимает его.

***

Куро всегда чувствует себя неуютно в обществе Золотого Короля. Потому что это — сильнейший Король. Потому что он мудрый и наученный жизнью, и Куро в его глазах — ещё несмышлёный юнец. Потому что Золотой Король всегда пристально за ним наблюдает, словно желая убедиться, что Куро годится на роль вассала Серебряного Короля, что он достоин находиться рядом с Вайсманном.

Золотой Король уже несколько дней прикован к постели, но даже это не мешает ему внушать почтение. И Куро всё равно чувствует себя рядом с ним словно напакостивший ребёнок. В общем-то, это единственная ассоциация, которая возникает в этой ситуации. Не стал бы Золотой Король просто так назначать встречу.

— Так и будешь стоять в дверях? — он приподнимает бровь и указывает на стоящее возле кровати кресло. Куро послушно подходит, садится туда и замирает. 

Они молчат. Золотой смотрит на него оценивающим взглядом, делает какие-то свои выводы.

— Теперь твой черёд беречь Вайсманна, — говорит он, нарушая тишину.

Куро готов поклясться, что на этой фразе взгляд Золотого Короля теплеет.

***

Как только Дайкаку лишается возможности передвигаться, он подумывает над тем, чтобы запретить Вайсманну навещать его. Не хочет лишний раз расстраивать.

Но Вайсманна, разумеется, его мнение совершенно не интересует. Он проводит с Дайкаку всё своё время. Золотые Зайцы, даже не спросив разрешения своего Короля, выделяют ему одну из гостевых комнат в башне. Дайкаку не злится на подобное своеволие — в конце концов, его вассалы просто хотят проявить заботу. Они-то не хуже его знают, что ничто не отвлекает от мыслей от смерти так эффективно, как это удаётся Вайсманну с его бесконечными разговорами, улыбками, смехом.

Закрывая глаза, Дайкаку думает, что последние дни были невообразимо тёплыми и яркими.

***

— Почему у Золотого Короля закрытые похороны? — спрашивает Хидака.

— Для безопасности, — отвечает Бензай. — Логично, что лучше не афишировать смерть того, кто много лет стоял во главе страны и привёл её к процветанию.

— Начнутся волнения? — теперь очередь Эномото задавать вопросы. — Беспорядки?

Фушими раздражённо цыкает. До чего же сложно находиться в окружении сплетников. Сами не работают, и другим работать не дают. Авашима, конечно, называет это «любопытством», а не «обменом сплетнями», но Фушими её мнения предсказуемо не разделяет.

— Остальные Короли решат, что они в силах занять место Золотого и повести страну к светлому будущему, — говорит он. — И веселья будет намного больше, чем с Бесцветным.

— Но они ведь всё равно узнают рано или поздно, — подаёт голос Фусэ.

— К тому моменту уже и новый Золотой Король может появиться. Или тот, кто будет главой вместо него, укрепит своё положение, — Бензай пожимает плечами. — Как думаете, каким будет следующий Золотой Король?

— Определённо, не злым, — Эномото мечтательно потягивается. — Всё же, говорят, что Вайсманн собирается лично присматривать за преемником Его Превосходительства. Думаю, он не позволит кому-то с дурными помыслами унаследовать титул Золотого Короля.

— Кстати о Вайсманне, — Фусэ прекращает покачиваться на стуле и обводит взглядом всех сидящих в кабинете. — Это же под его контролем сейчас находится башня Михашира?

— Да, — отвечает Фушими, не отрываясь от планшета. — Согласно воле Его Превосходительства, контроль над Золотым Кланом переходит к Серебряному Королю. Чего и следовало ожидать.

***

— Куроске, — тянет Неко. — Почему Широ так долго не возвращается?

Куро первое время всё пытался называть Вайсманна учителем, как раньше. Но однажды Вайсманн возмутился, сказал, что он уже устал повторять Куро, чтобы он перестал. Сказал, если Куро так сложно обращаться к нему по имени («друзья, — говорил он, — понимаешь, мы друзья, а не просто Король и вассал»), то пускай называет его «Широ», как делает Неко.

— У него сегодня встреча с Синим Кланом, — вздыхает Куро. — Хочет, чтобы Синий и Золотой Кланы сотрудничали, вот и присутствует на их переговорах.

— А мы? – спрашивает Неко. — Мы ни с кем не должны сотрудничать?

— Нет, — Куро отрицательно качает головой, — мы друзья и вассалы Серебряного Короля, а не Клан, который обеспечивает поддержание порядка в стране.

— Что я слышу? Неужели за столько лет я наконец научил тебя тому, что вассалы могут быть друзьями Королей? — раздаётся смех Широ, закрывающего входную дверь. — Я уже боялся, что придётся отправить тебя на перевоспитание к Тоцуке Татаре.

Неко с радостным криком повисает на шее Широ, стоит ему только зайти на кухню.

— С возвращением, — улыбается Куро.

— Я дома.

***

Акияма предлагает сходить на ужастик. Домёджи внимательно читает аннотацию к фильму и, наткнувшись на упоминание гигантских змей, отказывается. Он, в свою очередь, предлагает боевик. Тут уже против сам Акияма. Говорит, такие фильмы вечно напоминают ему о работе.

Они как раз берут билеты на какую-то фантастику — космические корабли, загадки Вселенной — когда кто-то с громким «эй, парни!» хлопает их по плечам.

Что ж. Тактичности Хидаке явно не занимать. Иначе зачем бы он предложил всей компании взять билеты на тот же сеанс, куда идут Акияма и Домёджи? Бензай от этого его заявления даже ударил себя ладонью по лбу.

Акияма привычно берёт попкорн (солёный — себе и сладкий — для Домёджи) с колой, устраивается в кинозале, ожидая начала фильма. Они предпочитают занимать свои места заранее, до того, как свет гаснет и начинают показывать трейлеры. Так удобнее расставлять вокруг себя напитки и ведёрки с попкорном. Остальные члены Скипетра послушно заходят в зал вслед за ними. Почему-то у Акиямы закрадывается подозрение, что их товарищи оказались тут совершенно не случайно.

Но тут гасят свет, на экране появляется первый трейлер, и Акияма обещает себе попозже подумать над поведением сослуживцев.

Фильм оказывается ярким, быстрым, запоминающимся. Бензай, выйдя в холл, с сияющими глазами делится какими-то своими теориями касательно возможного продолжения. Эномото не соглашается, они начинают спорить, чей вариант кажется правдивее, и Гото успокаивает обоих.

Акияма вздыхает, берёт Домёджи за руку и, пожелав товарищам хорошего вечера, собирается уходить.

— Я знал! — лучезарно улыбается Хидака, показывая пальцем на их руки.

— Да мы и не скрывались, — рассеянно замечает Домёджи. Бензай, стоящий возле Хидаки, в очередной раз хлопает по своему лбу ладонью.

***

— Рейши, — зовёт Анна. Мунаката вопросительно смотрит на неё, — а ты умеешь делать самолётики?

Мунаката кивает, достаёт из корзины лист красной бумаги (наверняка бумагу туда положил Тоцука, собиравший Анне эту «корзину для пикника»), быстрыми движениями складывает из него самолётик. Показывает результат Анне, а получив от неё одобрительную улыбку — запускает в небо.

— Красиво, — Анна восторженно смотрит на этот яркий полёт.

— Говорят, что если сделать тысячу журавликов, то твоё желание непременно исполнится, — замечает Мунаката, — не хочешь проверить, что будет, если запустить тысячу самолётиков?

Анна негромко смеётся и отказывается. Говорит, её желание уже исполнилось.

— Осторожнее, Мунаката, не то придётся уделять Анне больше времени, — хмыкает Суо, лежащий на расстеленном покрывале. За последнюю неделю Анна уже трижды звала его гулять, и всякий раз просила обязательно позвать с собой Мунакату. Приходилось ждать окончания его рабочего дня.

Неожиданно, но Мунаката очень понравился Анне. Настолько, что она не стесняется подойти и поздороваться, когда Скипетр 4, под присмотром капитана, ловит стрейнов. Не стесняется ругать Мунакату за то, что он слишком много работает. Анна говорит, что синий Мунакаты — невероятно тёплый, хотя, казалось бы, не должен быть таким.


	7. (Красный) эпилог

Тоцука отдаёт Анне корзину для пикника (покрывало, еда, книжка, цветная бумага и карандаши), саму Анну поручает Суо и Мунакате и устало закрывает за ними дверь.

В баре непривычно тихо: ребята разошлись по домам, Анна ушла на прогулку с Королями, Кусанаги всё ещё не вернулся из Англии, куда поехал за ликёром. 

Тоцука заваривает себе чай, глядя по сторонам. Всё кажется не таким, как раньше. И это даже не из-за тишины — уж тишина-то далеко не самое редкое явление в «Хомре». Тоцука считает, что всё дело в отсутствии Кусанаги. Бар без него будто становится более тусклым.

А, может, Тоцуке просто кажется. Говорят, от тоски по людям и не такое бывает.

Тоцука всегда был общительным, сколько себя помнит. И для него никогда не было проблемой завести кучу друзей. А когда он начал пробовать себя во всевозможных увлечениях (ещё в школе) — так всё, люди потянулись к нему в два раза активнее. Тут то и помогла его память: не каждый бы смог запомнить такое количество лиц и имён.

Но вот более важные вещи он всё равно умудряется забывать. Например, он совершенно не помнит, почему однажды из всех людей выделил именно Кусанаги и решил, что его лучшим другом должен быть конкретно этот мальчик, а не кто-то другой. (Конечно, чуть позднее в жизни Тоцуки появится ещё и Суо, но «Король» и «лучший друг» — это разные понятия.) Тоцука иногда представляет, что его выбор друга — это могла быть эдакая реакция на мистические ощущения Кусанаги. Сверхъестественное притяжение, что-то в этом роде.

Но это всё, конечно же, шутки. На самом деле, Тоцука уверен, что дело всё же в самом Кусанаги. Он с детства был таким интересным и обворожительным, пусть даже не осознавал этого.

_Ему десять лет, и он узнаёт самую главную тайну Кусанаги. Кто-то другой, может быть, испугался бы. Назвал бы его каким-нибудь злым колдуном. Сбежал бы. Но Тоцука решает, что произошедшее — это очень здорово. И поэтому, если Кусанаги будет нужна помощь со своим загадочным страхом, то Тоцука обязательно будет рядом._

_Ему двенадцать лет, и в разговоре Кусанаги случайно проговаривается, что до сих пор не имеет понятия, чем является эта его «мистическая интуиция». Тоцука советует поискать ответ в книгах. Говорит, что даже в сказках, наверняка, можно найти хоть что-нибудь похожее. Когда Тоцука возвращается домой, он сам зарывается в книги, проводит ночи в интернете за чтением разных книжек о сверхъестественном._

_Чтобы в итоге самостоятельно понять дар Кусанаги._

— По-моему, ты выбрал не лучшее место, чтобы заснуть, — говорит ему на ухо знакомый голос. Тоцука сонно моргает, трёт глаза и садится прямо. Надо же, он так увлёкся размышлениями о своём детстве, что даже не заметил, как уснул прямо за барной стойкой, положив руки под голову.

И когда только успел?

***

Кусанаги возвращается домой после поездки в Англию. Он ожидает никого не увидеть в баре: Короли последнее время зачастили ходить на прогулки с Анной, остальные ребята же всегда находят себе интересные занятия по душе.

Но за барной стойкой дремлет до боли знакомая фигура, и Кусанаги не сдерживает улыбки. Тоцука, видимо, не скоро перестанет его удивлять. Он будит Тоцуку, интересуется, что ему приготовить — чай или кофе? 

Кусанаги старается как можно меньше смотреть на Тоцуку. Спросонья тот выглядит ещё более трогательно и уютно, нежели всегда. Тоцука спрашивает о поездке, и Кусанаги говорит, что всё прошло как обычно, ничего интересного в Англии не наблюдается, продавец ликёра по-прежнему пытается завышать цены.

— Как думаешь, — задумчиво говорит Тоцука. — Сколько продлится это мирное время? Не встретится ли нам ещё один Король, который решит, что является сильнейшим?

— Мои страхи молчат, — Кусанаги пожимает плечами. — Будем считать это добрым знаком? Я бы предпочёл, чтобы больше не случалось ничего плохого.

— Согласен, — вздыхает Тоцука, и внимательно следит за Кусанаги, который вскрывает ящик с новым алкоголем.

Кусанаги осознаёт, что ему нравится Тоцука (для самого Тоцуки это, разумеется, уже давно не секрет). Это он понял давным-давно, наверное ещё в школе. Он не страдает никакими комплексами из разряда «что делать, когда влюбляешься в лучшего друга», «но мы же оба – парни». Но события предпочитает не торопить. Всё же отношения требуют ответственного подхода. Кусанаги не уверен, что готов к серьёзным отношениям.

А ещё он совершенно не учитывает, что Тоцуке, при всей его терпеливости, может надоесть ждать.

— Изумо, — окликает Тоцука. Кусанаги отвлекается от выставления ликёра на полки и удивлённо поворачивается.

Тоцука наклоняется через барную стойку и целует его.

И вправду, устал ждать.


End file.
